


Black&White

by julia0214



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Dark Steve, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 21:25:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7123117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julia0214/pseuds/julia0214
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>双队长设定，3P<br/>Hydra制造了一个Steve Rogers的复制品，他拥有美国队长的记忆和身体，却放大了美国队长所有的阴暗面。<br/>而Steve从被制造出来那刻起，就知道自己会是Bucky的主人。<br/>2016.7.11，正文HE完结，感谢阅读。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black&White

**2016.7.11 更新至正文完结，全部放在一个章节里，方便阅读。**

 

1.

 

Steve摩挲着Bucky湿漉漉的头发，他的头发很软，刚刚洗过，散发着柠檬的味道，半长着搭在脑后，软软的贴着手心。

他揪起一绺，轻轻向后拉扯，换回胯下那人一个潮湿而疑惑的眼神。

就像是只受伤的鹿，趴跪在地上，眼里盈满液体，惶惑的目光在邀请着捕猎者咬断他的脖子，狠狠地侵犯他。

他们刚从一场任务中归来，在安全屋小憩。

时至午夜，室内并没有开灯，一片昏暗，连街灯都不愿光顾这处房间。简陋的床铺散发出一股霉味，硬得硌人。

“你为什么没有开枪？”他揪着Bucky的头发，强迫他抬起头。

Bucky摇头，因为头皮的刺痛而皱眉，他含着那根大的过分的性器，嘴巴被撑满，脸颊都跟着鼓起。

无名的怒火袭来，Steve顶的更深，生理性的干呕反倒成了一种别样的爱抚，一时间竟然觉得像是被电流刺激了神经。

“你看见他了？”他问的咬牙切齿，半是快感，半是恼怒。

而回答他的只是一声低低的呜咽。

 

_2._

_白天的任务并不太顺利，复仇者先他们一步抵达那处实验室，美国队长带着他的小队攻了进去，带走了那个能够摧毁一切有机体的异人，而他们的人则被复仇者们清理了个干净。_

_在那被炸的面目全非的楼前，他和Bucky遇见了那个受了枪伤正准备撤离的Rogers。_

_盾牌无法命中那么远的目标，他手里的枪也在混战中用尽了子弹，而Bucky还端着他的武器。_

_他看见Bucky面无表情地举起枪，准备射击，却在Rogers回头的一刹那愣了神，空洞的眼神头一次有了复杂的情绪，手也跟着细密的颤抖起来。_

_于是他们眼睁睁地看着Rogers被红发的女特工带走，昆式机起飞，不见踪影。_

3.

 

“你知道你是有机会一枪干掉他的。”Steve撑开那处穴口，看那窄小的入口被两根手指拨开，留下一条缝，肠液挤出，就像是蜿蜒的水流，泛着淫靡的光。

太过了，Steve发誓他永远没法拒绝这幅画面，他硬的像是块振金。

而Bucky只是将头埋在那潮湿的枕头里，不住的摇头。

“你的枪法无人能比，那么近的距离对你来说根本不是问题。”他狠狠地剐蹭着内壁，用指甲刺激那脆弱的黏膜，不住地按压深处那一点，直到听见Bucky发出破碎的尖叫，崩溃似的喊着Steve，Steve，Please。

他不允许他释放，于是用那皮革制的小环套住了他的阴茎，看他水蛇似的扭动着腰，臀部不住地贴上自己的性器，磨蹭着，渴求着插入。

那么淫荡，那么美，那个让无数人闻风丧胆的冬日战士总是在床上为他打得那么开。

“可是你没有，甚至松开了扳机，你发了愣，还浑身颤抖，”他吻过那光滑的大腿内侧，那处皮肤是那么的柔软，那么的容易留下印记，“你放走了他。”

Steve吮吻着Bucky敏感的皮肤，那里甚至还带着沐浴露的清香，是处子一样的干净味道。

Bucky战栗着，金属的手掌捂住了嘴，口水沾湿了下巴。

“你在哭吗？”Steve移开那只冰凉的手，拨开挡住他眼睛的发丝。

Bucky的眼尾极长，此时半睁着，睫毛遮住了那湖泊似的大眼，面颊上皆是泪痕，“你从不哭泣的，就算是被塞进了一整个拳头也没有。”

他挺身，埋入早已准备好的入口，Bucky瞪大了眼，像只垂死的鹿，他动了动嘴，却没有发出声音。

但Steve读懂了他的口型，他在说，NO。

 

_4._

_Steve觉得没有什么人是可以杀死自己的，他是Hydra最得意的试验品，完美的复刻了美国队长的身体和记忆。_

_而造出他的那个可怜的博士，早就连同整间实验室一起被刚从培养仓里苏醒过来的他毁了，——他不想要任何复制品，有他一个已经足够。_

_Hydra的领导者依然叫他Steve，那是埋藏在他记忆里的名字，尽管那段记忆原本并不属于他，而他则称呼记忆的原主人为Rogers。_

_他强大的不可一世，枪法，搏击，谋略，他的存在让Hydra的指挥官被派去遥远的拉丁美洲出外勤，而他则很快成为Hydra的核心。_

_更何况他还有美国队长没有东西，露骨的狠戾，和Bucky。_

_Steve从属于Rogers的记忆里看到了许多不为人知的秘密。_

_比如一个弱不禁风的男孩无数次地梦见自己踮着脚亲吻着那个穿着军服的男人。_

_比如一个胸前佩着无数勋章的强壮男人坐在吧台前的椅子上，咬着牙看着那个棕发的男人搂着两个姑娘甜蜜的笑。_

_可怜的Rogers，始终没有捅破那层界限，碍于世俗的眼光或者什么迂腐的价值观。但那些东西Steve都不在乎，于是当Pierce死后，他接过冬日战士的管理权时，几乎是立刻占有了他。_

_他记得那日的情景，Bucky刚从冰冻中醒来，目光呆滞而无神，他们给他做电击，洗脑，而他则在洗脑完成后怒吼着把所有人都轰了出去，将Bucky摁在那张曾经给予过他无数痛苦的椅子上，扯下他的裤子，分开他的腿，粗鲁地和他接吻，蛮横地把自己埋进去。_

_黑色的皮椅上沾满了赤红的鲜血。_

5.

 

“你记得他吗？”Steve伸出手，大拇指蹭过Bucky的嘴角。

他不知道Bucky的那句无声的“NO”是在拒绝或者否认什么，他提问的太多，而Bucky又是那么寡言，只知道不住的摇头和发出快要将他逼疯的呻吟。

他几乎将Bucky折成了三折，那修长笔直的腿正被他扛在肩膀上，脚趾头因为快感而蜷了起来。

额头上有汗珠滑下，滴在Bucky的腹肌上，他将自己深深顶入那出温暖的甬道，又猛地拔出，谁会知道冬日战士竟然有这样一个紧致的屁股呢？

不，他不会让别人知道，Bucky只会属于他一个人。

“Steve！”Bucky快要高潮，整个人都泛着潮红，但那皮革制的阴茎环却紧紧箍住了他，于是他不得不支起脖子，无助的喊着Steve的名字。

“这是惩罚，Bucky，”Steve慢慢地说，唇边甚至还带了点笑意，他放缓了抽插，吻着Bucky敏感的膝盖窝，“任务失败了，因为你。”

“对不起，对不起……”Bucky就要说不出完整的话，只是不停地道歉，又因为泪水涌进鼻腔而吸着鼻子，小小地抽噎着。

Steve紧紧地闭了下眼睛，他从没听过Bucky这样的声音，他温柔地抚过他的下颚，刻意用大拇指摩挲着那处勾，新长出的胡茬戳着他的手心，有些痒。

“你很少道歉，”他浅浅地顶弄，刻意延长着快感，“是因为遇见他所以才道歉的吗？”

“不……”Bucky摇着头，眼睛里似乎又有泪水将要涌出，“我错了……Steve，惩罚我，please……”

哦，Steve必须要纠正他刚才的想法了。如果说有什么人可以杀死他，那么大概就是Bucky Barnes了。

 

 

_6._

_Steve在一次任务中收获了那个皮革制的小环。_

_愚蠢的目标与男妓在光线昏暗的酒吧包间里肆无忌惮地淫乐，呻吟声几乎要盖过大厅里的音乐声。他就在那时冲了进去，盾牌击碎了那人的颈椎，以至于他甚至没法回头看看是谁扛着死神的镰刀取走了他的性命。_

_那人窒息时眼睛都来不及闭上，他取走他衣服内袋里的U盘，随意将尸体丢在一边。男妓缩在沙发上瑟瑟发抖，低着头，胳膊紧紧地环着自己，仿佛这样就可以逃过一死。_

_而他就在皮质的沙发上发现了那个精致的环，像是个迷你版的皮带，金属搭扣在镭射灯的照射下发出刺眼的光。_

_他伸手拿起，用大拇指和食指夹着打量起来。_

_“这是什么？”他问。_

_男妓吓了一跳，猛地抬起头，于是Steve看见了他那披散着的刘海下的绿眼睛，“这是……阴茎环……”_

_绿眼睛让Steve想起了一个人，此时正沉睡在基地里的那位。_

_“可以……束缚住那里……不能射……”男妓别过头，声音颤抖。_

_Steve点点头，将环放进口袋，转身准备离开。_

_男妓整个人都瘫软下来，陷进沙发里，以为自己逃过一劫，却不料已经走到门边的Steve回过头，面无表情地拔出手枪，扣下扳机。_

_他最终还是没有放过这个和Bucky有着同样的瞳色的人。_

7.

 

Steve把Bucky摁在落地窗前做爱。

落地窗很久没有被清理，落了些灰尘，透光度很低。Steve总算看到了不远处那昏黄的街灯，年老失修的街灯仅仅发出微弱的光，就像是暴风雨夜的灯塔。

Bucky的阴茎抵着玻璃，因为那冰凉的触感而战栗，Steve贴着他的背，重新进入他的身体。

他舔舐着他脊背上的汗珠，明明只是微咸的液体，却让他甘之若醴。他吻过形状优美的蝴蝶骨，那两处骨骼就像是尚未成型的羽翼，在未来的某一天也许会长成翅膀，然后带着这个人飞走。

不，不可以，他怎么可以飞走，Steve因为自己的想法而恼怒，于是抽出自己猛地顶入，几乎将Bucky撞进玻璃里，换回一声足够被附近人听见的尖叫。

他啃咬着Bucky的颈项，那里在任务里受了些擦伤，伤口因为血清快速地愈合，只留下一处痂。

他想要折断他的翅膀，敲开他的骨，吸食他的血，啃噬他的肉，完全的拆吃入腹，彻彻底底将他变成他的人，与他融为一体，再也不会分开。

但是他不能，他的Bucky是那么完美而独立的个体，他只能拥抱着他，吻着他，更深的进入他，在他的身体里留下他的印记。

 

_8._

 

_天空母舰上的那次任务之后，他们将Bucky带了回来。_

_Bucky坐在椅子上，弓着腰，垂着头，像是被抽走了灵魂的木偶。_

_Steve搂过他的脑袋，企图拥他入怀，却被Bucky挣脱了，他并没有直视Steve，只是盯着地板喃喃地说，“我看见了一个和你一模一样的人。”_

_Rogers，这是Steve最讨厌提起的名字。_

_他一直以为Bucky是自己一个人的。从他被制造出来那刻起，他们总是一起出任务，唯独那次没有，因为Rogers的存在，Hydra的高层禁止他参与这次行动。_

_“他是谁？”Bucky抬起头，眼里尽是无助。_

_他不知道Bucky与Rogers之间发生了什么，只是这样的Bucky让他觉得前所未有的慌乱。_

_他是Steve，Rogers的复制品，他们共享着同一份记忆，不，更确切的说法是，他偷窃了原本属于Rogers的记忆，但他完全不在乎，只要能得到有关Bucky的一切，他不介意干所有肮脏的事情。_

_而Rogers，他终有一天会杀死他。_

9.

 

Steve醒来时，Bucky已经不见了。

窗外正是阴天，室内暗沉的恍若黄昏。

简陋的床铺乱作一团，一边的枕头还凹陷着。

空气有些污浊，弥漫着性爱的味道，落地窗上甚至还有干涸的精液，像一朵白色的菊，从一处绽开若干花瓣，盛开着。

伪造的护照，简易的背包，都连同Bucky一同消失了。

他走的无声无息，就像只狡黠的猫，在他欲望满足后的昏睡时刻踩着肉垫推开房门，消失的无隐无踪。

Steve知道他去了哪里，这几乎不需要花费一点脑子，他的Bucky，去找Rogers了。

 

_10._

_Steve和Bucky第一次一起出任务是在圣诞节前，大雪纷飞的北欧。_

_他们潜伏在楼顶，从很远的距离狙击一个人，那人蓄着山羊胡，穿着笔挺的军装，胸前戴着许多花里胡哨的勋章，从政府的大门里走出来，身边围着无数的保镖和记者。_

_背叛Hydra的人，无论曾经做过多大的贡献，最终都难逃一死，这个人也不例外。_

_保镖发现他胸口闪烁的小红点时已经来不及了，Bucky已经计算好风速，趴跪在最佳的射击角度，面无表情地按下扳机。_

_远远地听见人群发出惊呼，警笛大作，就好像是突逢暴雨的蝼蚁，四处逃窜。他们只是默默收起枪械，起身离开，并无更多言语，仿佛对他人的死亡毫不关心。_

_离赤道太远的国家，傍晚来得格外的早。_

_他与Bucky没有立刻返回，而是裹上了厚厚的冬衣，走在白雪覆盖的大街上。_

_Steve戴着顶獭兔毛的帽子，厚厚的可以遮住耳朵，而Bucky只是缩在大衣的领子里，棕色的发丝披散着。_

_街上行人不多，寒冷吓退了许多人。周围的店铺里亮着暖色的灯光，处处立着挂满了小铃铛的圣诞树。_

_他拽着Bucky的手走进一家卖衣帽的店，店主是位满头银丝的老妇人，她笑着对他们说，Merry Christmas。_

_他给Bucky挑选了一条红围巾，他说不出这是为什么，他们甚至才刚刚接触几天，但在他的记忆里，Bucky却和记忆的主人相识了七十年。_

_Bucky扭头看着他，鼓鼓的脸缩在那厚厚的红色毛线围巾里，眼神只是疑惑不解，纯真的像是个孩子。_

_店里的电视播放着新闻，政府高官被暗杀，凶手不明。老妇人叹了口气，用当地的语言说了些什么，他听不太懂，但Bucky懂。_

_老妇人先是皱着眉，想必是在抱怨世事动荡，而后漾开一个笑容，目光在他们两人之间移动，又说了几句，满脸的皱纹都笑开了花，但Bucky只是摇头。_

_他是Bucky的上司，他买下围巾，又用命令的口吻给他戴上，牵着他离开。_

_“她说了什么？”Steve问。_

_他们走在街道上，天色完全暗了下来，雪已经停了，积雪却没来得及清理，走上去发出咯吱咯吱的声音。_

_Bucky鼓起腮帮，似乎并不想谈论这个话题，但他还是开了口，“她说，‘你们看起来很幸福’。”_

_想必是太久没有发声，Bucky的声音听上去嘶哑而低沉，像是许久未经使用的机械，说完后又轻咳了几声。_

_那一夜他们在旅馆度过，Bucky显然是太久没有经历过正常的睡眠，平躺在床上，皱着眉，睡得极不安稳。_

_于是他俯下身，一如那份不属于他的记忆里的那人一样，在Bucky的眉心印下了一吻。_

_那眉头就这样舒展了开来。_

11.

 

Steve并没有花费太多时间就找到了Bucky。

机械臂里的定位器被Bucky移除了，他是个出色的特工，早就将那东西丢进了当地机场的垃圾桶。

但是，没关系，他知道他的目的地，他总能找到他。

他最终在纽约的机场里截到了走出海关的Bucky。

Bucky的眼神毫无波澜，宛若一池死水，甚至没有挣扎，只是跟着他离开，仿佛对接下来将要发生的一切有了充分的心理准备。

Steve将他带绑了起来，在自己的安全屋的地板上。Bucky没有拒绝，他嘴里塞着口球，屁股里插着根大得吓人的振动棒。

“你逃走了。”他抬起Bucky的下巴，手指温柔地抚摸着，就像是在逗弄浅眠的猫咪，“你想要见他吗？”

没有回答。

几分钟前是他亲手把那黑色的橡胶球塞进Bucky的口腔，橡胶球很大，将他的口腔撑得满满当当，脸颊因此而显得鼓鼓囊囊，就像……就像含着他的性器。

Steve不喜欢这些可以深入Bucky体内的道具，准确的说，他不喜欢除他以外的任何事物进入Bucky的身体。但是今天，他迫切地需要用什么东西堵住Bucky的嘴巴，他说不清这是为什么，明明答案就在脑海里，但他不愿去打开那只潘多拉的魔盒。

“他会把你绑起来吗，那个老好人Rogers，”Steve勾起拴着口球的皮绳，指甲划过被皮绳勒得有些发红的皮肤，“你想要他也对你这么做吗？”

Bucky甚至没有抬头看他，依然垂着脑袋，长发披散在脸颊两侧，遮住了他的脸。

妒火与欲火交织在一起，燃烧得更旺。

“说啊，我的宝贝，”Steve蹲了下来，与Bucky平视，“哦，我忘记了，你不能说话。你的Rogers知道你总是这样，像是个放荡的婊子吗？”

他不停地发问，却不想听见Bucky的任何回答。

Bucky也无法做出任何回答。

 

_12._

_他们总是给Bucky洗脑，因为没有记忆的兵器可以更好的完成任务。_

_Steve拒绝过，他目睹过Bucky被洗脑的样子，穿着制服的男人拿着那本封面上印着红色星星的册子，在空旷的室内踱着步，缓缓念出一个个单词。_

_渴望，生锈，十七，黎明，火炉，九，善良，回家，货车，一。_

_一个个单词好像一把把利刃，刀刀捅进Bucky的脑子里，也捅进Steve的心房。_

_Bucky随着被诵读的单词痛苦地摇头，双眼紧闭，在椅子上抽搐，禁锢着他的金属手环发出吱呀的声音，仿佛随时会被折断。_

_Steve打伤了那个拿着小册子的军官，不管他的级别高过自己多少，他只知道，Hydra需要自己更胜过于需要这个只会窝藏在后方的无能军官。_

_Pierce死后，Steve亲自给Bucky洗脑。_

_他搬了把椅子，坐在Bucky的身前，一个个单词已经烙印在他的心里，所以并不需要那本小红书。_

_他将左手敷在Bucky的右手上，那右手没有一点温度，就如机械臂一样地冰凉。_

_他慢慢地吐出一个个单词，感受到Bucky的右手贴着他的左手心攥紧了，如此进的距离，他甚至能听见Bucky紧咬着牙关发出咯吱声。_

_他扒开Bucky的右手，手指探入Bucky的指缝间，与他掌心相贴，十指相扣。_

_Bucky的指甲在Steve的手背上留下了五道血痕。_

_当他读到“回家”的时候，他听见Bucky不停地呼唤一个人的名字，他停了下来，上半身探了过去。_

_“Steve，Steve……”Bucky嘴唇发抖，眼神空洞，表情狰狞，但仍然不住地重复。_

_Steve几乎是立刻停下了洗脑，他双手颤抖得过分，打不开禁锢着Bucky双手的铁环，索性用蛮力扯开。他将Bucky搂入怀里，Bucky的脑袋埋在他的肩窝里，仍然不住地喊，“Steve，Steve。”_

_“我在这里，我在这里……”，Steve轻拍着Bucky的脊背，吻着他的耳后。_

_不知是不是错觉，他感到Bucky轻轻摇了摇头。_

13.

 

Steve痛恨这样的Bucky，沉默着一言不发，隐忍得仿佛连死亡都无法撬开他的嘴巴。

Steve更痛恨这样的自己，用过分下流的语言将他们之间好不容易建立起的脆弱的关系剐得一干二净，徒留一地血污和默不作声的皑皑白骨。

哈，没错，脆弱的关系，Steve因这想法嗤笑出声，而Bucky就像是被堵住了耳朵，对这突兀的笑声充耳不闻。

“你是不是又想起了什么？”Steve抬起Bucky的脸，与他直视。

Bucky的身体因为后穴里那根东西的不断震动而微微战栗，脸颊也泛着生理性的红晕。

明明没有受伤，Bucky的眼神却宛如一个因为失血过多而等待死神降临的人，Steve甚至无法在其中看到自己的倒影。

不该是这样的。

从前那灰绿色的眸子即使是蒙上了欲望的水汽，也是如宝石般通透，随时要落下泪来。

他想揪着他的头发，强迫他清醒过来，告诉他不可以想起他，不可以想起那个叫做Rogers的金发男人。

但他不能。

他只能解开拴着口球的金属扣，将那沾满了口水的塑料球用力丢进垃圾桶里，跪在地上拥抱着Bucky。

他怀疑自己的神经是被什么人在他不知道的时候与Bucky的连接在了一起，否则他怎么会也被这种沉默的悲伤所笼罩，渐渐熄灭了心中那股名为嫉妒的火苗。

 

_14._

_死亡。_

_Steve从未惧怕过死亡，当然，仅限于他自己的死亡。_

_Bucky独自出任务的那次，Steve在基地拧断了一个与他训练的特工的大腿骨，又踢爆了另一个特工的脾脏，骨骼断裂的咔嚓声与地面上大滩的鲜血仍然无法让他平静下来。_

_他依然害怕得快要发疯。_

_就好像是记忆里七十年前的那个人一样，望着穿着军装远去的背影，心脏揪在一起，仿佛下一秒就会因为痉挛而炸裂开来。_

_Pierce假笑着看着他，对他说，“别紧张，士兵，他比你想象得要强大。”_

_他想提着这个虚伪的人的领子，将他悬在大厦的顶楼，看他蹬着双腿挣扎，脸因为缺氧而涨得通红，不断地呼救，然后告诉他，对，这就是他现在的感受，连杀戮都不能给他带来任何的快感。_

_看不到Bucky的他，就像是每时每刻都被人扼紧了喉咙。_

_但他不得不点头，Alexander Pierce，冬日战士的管理者，对这件Hydra的兵器有最高的处置权，当然包括，处死权。_

_他想要和Bucky在一起，与他并肩战斗，无论天寒地冻抑或赤日炎炎，他想要追随着他的步伐，在他跌倒时扶起他，欢呼时拥抱他，悲伤时亲吻他。_

_但是，他甚至没见过Bucky有过那些情绪。_

_哦，如果算上那份记忆里的话，他见过许多。_

_摔倒在泥坑里的Bucky，怀里搂着姑娘手里端着啤酒的Bucky，低着头悼念着死去的战友的Bucky，搂着一个金发小个子的Bucky……_

_一幅幅画面烙印在脑中，就像是被裱进了镜框的相片，岁月的流逝甚至不能让它们斑驳丝毫，依然历历在目。_

_他从不质疑Bucky的强大，他交予他全然的信任，就好像记忆的原主人一样。_

_但他惧怕Bucky的死亡，他想要成为他的盾，护在他身前，就好像他们本是两株依偎着生长在一起的藤蔓，紧紧地拧在一起，切断一根，也意味着另一根的死亡。_

15.

 

Steve的唇贴着Bucky的颈动脉，平稳的脉搏鼓动着，一下一下轻轻拍击着他的唇，昭示着勃勃的生命力。

他抱的是那么紧，就好像要把Bucky给揉碎在怀里，但Bucky却没有任何反应，只是小口地喘着气。

“It’s okay.”他吻着Bucky的面颊，试图撼动这仿佛凝结了的面容。

他的手顺着Bucky的脊背一路向下，摸到那一片湿滑的股沟。开关已经在刚才就被关掉了，那根黑色的橡胶制品静静地塞在后穴里，随着呼吸而一吞一吐。

他缓缓将那东西拔了出来，人造的柱状物粗大的过分，穴口恋恋不舍地收紧，似是在挽留。Bucky的身体在他的怀里绷紧，然后又因为后穴里的物事完全被拔出而放松下来，他享受着Bucky在他怀中的一切小变化，因为这是都在告诉他，他们是贴的那么近。

Bucky的双手依然被绑着，但似乎并没有想要挣脱的意思。

于是Steve探入一根手指，湿拧而高热的穴口几乎是立刻接纳了他，用与他的主人截然相反的热情。

他含着Bucky的耳垂，小声地在耳边呼唤着他的名字，温柔地开拓着他。

而Bucky并不需要太多的开拓，没有温度的橡胶制品已经充分地打开了他，——生理层面上的，随时准备好了被插入。

“叫我的名字好吗，Bucky？”Steve吻住Bucky的唇，而Bucky，意料之中的，没有任何的挣扎。

他并未深入，只是浅浅地吻着，Bucky的嘴唇裂开了皮，并非因为干燥，只是因为先前过分的扩张，那该死的口球。

“你在床上总是喜欢发出声音的，你的呻吟、尖叫……”Steve用舌舔过Bucky的唇，他尝到了一点铁锈的味道，——那是Bucky的血液。他发誓这味道比任何兴奋剂都要管用，当然，作用对象仅限于他。

“嘿，Babe，和我说话好吗？”Steve缓缓地将自己塞入那具温暖的身体，而Bucky只是微微睁大了眼睛，又在最初的不适应之后恢复了原先面无表情的样子。

他从没感到过如此的无助，无论是记忆里的那个人抑或是现在的他，无助这个词极少在字典里出现，但这样毫无反应的Bucky却让他无所适从。

他选择妥协。

“答应我好吗，别再去找他，”他尽量放缓了语气，竭力忽略声音里的颤抖，“你不能去找他。”因为找到了他你就会从这里逃走，从此不再回来。

而Bucky就在这时冲着他抬起了头，眼神里尽是坚定，而后用力地摇了摇。

 

_16._

_Alexander Pierce，Steve讨厌谈起这个人。_

_Pierce手下的科学家创造了他，利用了某个可怜的异人的超强的复制DNA的能力。_

_那人是个极为成功的双面间谍，身居SHIELD的高位，同时又是Hydra的核心，最重要的是，他决定着Bucky在什么时候醒来，又在什么时候睡去。_

_在Steve与Bucky搭档成功地进行过几次任务后，Pierce曾经请他用过一顿晚餐，在某个极为高档的餐厅里，红酒配牛排，桌上甚至还摆着根造型别致的蜡烛台。_

_“Steve，”Pierce切下一块牛肉，煎得正好的牛肉还带着鲜血，那丑陋的口舌就这样将它吞吃入腹，“知道为什么这牛肉如此美味吗？”_

_“并不知道。”Steve毫无食欲，在这个人面前，一切上等的食材尝起来都味如嚼蜡，但他还是勉强将嘴里的那团蛋白质吞了下去，摇了摇头。_

_“哈，”Pierce大笑，“因为这牛，从出生起就享受着音乐，甚至还有专人的按摩，每晚还有人给它们读故事。”_

_Steve默默端起酒杯，抿下一口那散发着玫瑰香气的红色液体。_

_“我从前觉得，这对一只牛来说显然是有些奢侈了，”Pierce将叉子扎进一块牛肉，手转动着叉子的柄，“但是，自从我尝过它的美味，我发现，一切都是值得的。”_

_Steve不是没听懂Pierce话中的意思，但他只是将一声冷哼咽回肚里，回以一个假笑，这对他来说太容易了，他记忆里那个金发人总是笑脸迎人，就仿佛他脸上的肌肉原本就是那样排列的。_

_“永远不要让他想起那个人。”Pierce说的云淡风轻，仿佛在谈论今天的天气，“Steve Rogers，真正的那个。”_

_“你们是不同的，我是说，你，和Rogers，”Pierce擦擦嘴巴，“也许你们同时站在我的面前，我并不能分清，但是……”_

_Pierce顿了顿，Steve直视他的眼睛，“他可以。”Pierce并未指明他是谁，但Steve知道，他在说Bucky。_

_Steve并不非常明白Pierce话中的意义，至少当时并不完全懂得。他和Rogers，在外貌上没有任何区别，恐怕连早已去世的Sarah也无法分清。他有Rogers的记忆，说起话来足够以假乱真，若是Hydra足够大胆，派他潜入复仇者们中间，也并没有太大问题。_

_“如果，他想起了他，”Pierce将叉子用力插进那块尚未被完全切开的牛肉里，浅红色的血溅在白色的盘子上，“那么，就像这块牛肉……”_

_Steve瞪大了眼睛，他极力克制着自己要掀翻餐桌的冲动，“你们怎么可以？”怎么可以因为这就段埋藏的记忆随便杀死Bucky。_

_Pierce笑了，笑得前仰后合，他拿着手帕捂住嘴，仿佛要被口水呛到，“如果武器不再听话，那么就只有销毁他。”_

17.

 

现在，Steve好像明白了Pierce话中的含义，永远，不要让Bucky想起Rogers。他并不信奉Hydra那套关于武器或者牛肉什么的说法，但在这一说法上，他不得不承认Pierce是正确的。

“他究竟与我有什么不同？”Steve几乎可以想象自己扭曲的面容，面部的每一根神经都不再听命于大脑。他竭力去忽视这个问题，他与Rogers之间的差距，但这问题就好像是在他与Bucky之间掘了一条无法跨越的深渠。

他深深埋进Bucky的身体，他们的距离是那么近，近到可以深入他的躯体，用某一部分与他相连，连体液都混合在一起。他们的距离又是那么的远，远到Steve永远也不愿去猜Bucky心中那份属于他和Rogers的感情究竟是什么模样。

“我一直觉得，自己是为了你才被造出来的，”Steve将自己抵在Bucky深处的那一点上细细地碾磨，“你与我是那么的契合，在昨天之前从未有过失败，就好像是枪与盾牌，原本就应当是一体的。”

Bucky并不看他，小口喘息，红霞从脖子漫上双颊，他的手臂被反剪在身后，无法撑住地面保持平衡，Steve又只愿意钳着他的臀部，因而看上去随时要倒下去。

“但你总是这样，明明就在我眼前，却让我觉得……”下一秒就要消失。

他将Bucky的臀瓣分的更开，顶得更深，这身体曾经是那么青涩，紧致仿佛要将他勒断，而如今却变成这样的逆来顺受，对男人予取予求。

他吻着Bucky的面颊，描摹着那并不算是棱角分明的轮廓，然后吻住他的唇，温柔地缠住他的舌，舔弄他敏感的口腔。

Bucky非常敏感，当然，这一切都是拜他所赐。他喜欢Bucky在欲望来时毫不遮掩的呻吟和尖叫，浑身都泛着可爱的粉红，在他身下趴跪或仰躺着。冬日战士啊，在敌人眼里宛若梦魇一般的存在，在情事上却表现得如此放荡，而这一切只有Steve知道。

但今天的Bucky就好像是只被关掉了电源的玩具，尽管身体还在本能地回应着，却不再主动发出任何声音。

“我的小婊子现在怎么变得这么犟了。”Steve闭起眼，鼻尖与与他相抵。

“你永远也不会变成他，”Bucky就在这时开了口，声音低哑，却足够让Steve觉得掉入冰窟，“你们截然不同。”

 

_18._

_Hydra内部并非没有派系之分，各自的首领大多在其他首领身边安插了自己的眼线，以备不时之需，Pierce也不例外。_

_Steve与Bucky曾经被派去卡塔尔，潜伏在某个被称为“酋长”的首领身边。_

_他们被要求便装出行，乘坐普通的民航客机。Steve特意蓄了胡须，打扮成异国的商人，与酋长洽谈石油生意，而Bucky则扮作他的助理。_

_他们坐在头等舱里，Steve反复确认平板里有关他的新身份的资料，而Bucky坐在一旁，左手戴着黑色的皮手套，漫无目的地翻阅着一本旅游杂志。_

_飞机上有两位阿拉伯女孩，穿着鲜艳而性感的衣服，在一旁的座椅上亢奋的聊着天，不时发出阵阵笑声。_

_Steve有一瞬间的恍惚，仿佛他们就真的是普通的上司与下属，正发展着一段不为人知的办公室恋情。这念头甜蜜而惹人不住的遐想，他不是Hydra的试验品，而Bucky也不再是失忆的刺客。他们将会相爱，在同一间办公室里工作，同事们并不会发现他们的秘密，只有在茶水间小憩的功夫才能给彼此一个带着点烟味儿的吻。或许他们还会领养一个孩子，再养一只金毛犬，相安到老，若是那样该多好。_

_他陷入了旖旎的幻想，直到Bucky轻轻唤他的名字，——伪造的名字——“Chris”。他抬头，发现穿着制服的女性乘务员正捧着葡萄酒瓶弯下腰对着他们微笑，他点头，回以同样阳光的笑容，——他最擅长的那种——并且毫不意外地看到那位乘务员羞红了脸，连脸上厚厚的粉底都遮不住。_

_无聊的飞行让Bucky迷迷糊糊地睡去，头搭在他的肩膀上，手里的杂志都没来得及合上。Steve从未在公共场合与Bucky有过如此亲近的行为，他们总是行色匆匆，而此时肩膀上沉甸甸的重量竟让他有种别样的安心。他低下头，轻轻吻过Bucky一侧的太阳穴，听着Bucky发出一声意义不明地鼻音，他不禁失笑，于是唤来空乘，要来一条毯子，小心地替Bucky盖上。_

_漫长的行程结束，飞机总算降落，Steve与Bucky一前一后在机场里走着，迎面遇上两位穿着黑袍的女士，她们冲他微笑，彼此用当地的语言交流，Steve恍然发现这是飞机上坐在他们隔壁的两位女孩。_

_在这个伊斯兰教的国家，女性永远只能身穿黑大袍，头戴面纱示人，以便她们的身体保持洁净，只取悦她们的丈夫。_

_Steve看向身边的Bucky，他穿着得体的西装，刚从不怎么舒适的睡眠中醒来，抿着嘴唇不愿说话，就像是个在闹起床气的孩子。_

_Steve从未如此庆幸Hydra总是将Bucky包裹在那黑色的战斗服下，给他戴上面具与护目镜，因而从未让他人欣赏到Bucky的身体。_

_那副只属于他的身体，只能够取悦于他一人。_

19.

 

Steve收拾着一片狼藉的室内，这处安全屋的客厅简直就像是犯罪现场，弥漫着精液的腥膻味道，地板上处处是干涸的不知名液体。

他将不久前还塞在Bucky身体里的那根柱状的玩具拾起，想到它是如何的震动，让Bucky发出阵阵颤抖，情不自禁地折断了它，丢进垃圾桶里，连同那沾满了口水的口球一起。

Bucky坐在地毯上，整理着背包里的枪械和匕首，他已经穿好了那身熟悉的黑色战斗服，但没有戴面具，撅着破了皮的嘴唇，低着头。

几十分钟前的性事结束得匆忙而可笑，Bucky冲着他面无表情地丢下一句话，让他如遭雷击，彻底从欲望中清醒过来，还没来得及射出就拔了出来。

沉默就像是无形的恶魔，蚕食着室内的氧气，Steve感到呼吸有些困难，而Hydra的内部通讯器就在这时响了起来。

那头的声音恐惧而焦急，“基地遭到突袭，袭击者是……是……”

“是谁？”Steve烦躁地问。

“是……美国队长……啊！”

那头的尖叫声响起，随后传来重物落地的闷响，通讯中断。

Steve回过头，发现Bucky已经站了起来，紧紧握着拳，眼神就像是只准备进攻的猫，已经伸出了肉垫里的爪子。

“你的Rogers，来找你了。”他说得轻松，嘴角却绽开一个苦涩的笑，眼底尽是嗜血的情绪。

 

20.

 

Steve想过无数种与Rogers对峙的场景，但他从没想过地点会是在Hydra的基地。

他知道Rogers的存在，而Rogers却并不知道他。哦不，他不能低估了复仇者们的情报系统，也许Rogers是知道有那么一个身材高大壮硕的Hydra特工和他一样擅长使用盾牌作为武器，但他一定不知道，那个手持着Hydra盾牌的蒙面男人，有一张和他一样的面容。他幻想着自己当着他的面揭下面具，看着那个金发男人露出惊愕的表情。不，他不会惊愕，美国队长极少在战斗中展露出这样丰富的情绪，他只会冷静地向他走来，问他，你是谁。

但他还是想错了，他甚至没来得及带上面具，只是穿着战斗服赶到基地，就在最深处的大厅里看见了那正忙着摆平基地里蜂拥而至的特工的人，Steve Rogers。

他拔出枪，没有半点犹豫，对着Rogers毫无防备的小腿射击，穿着蓝色制服的人应声中弹，单膝跪倒在地，仍不忘将扑上来的一个小喽啰掀翻。

Rogers回过头，眼里有一抹惊讶，企图站起身来，但Steve只是朝着他的另外一条腿又开了一枪，毫不意外地看到Rogers因为枪伤难以起身。

他挥挥手，示意周围挣扎着爬起来的特工不要插手，他走近Rogers，近到他们彼此能够看清对方雕刻般的面容。

多么滑稽的时刻，两个看起来一模一样的人，彼此对视。

他踢倒Rogers，踩上他的右肩，那里两天前刚刚负伤，纵使有四倍的愈合力也无法在如此短的时间内痊愈，他毫不留情地碾动脚尖，满意地看到那张与他一样的面容露出痛苦的神色。

“Rogers，初次见面。”他低下头，慢慢说道，“我是Steve。”

Rogers的脸上皆是血污，看上去是那么的狼狈，但他只是双手攥着Steve的战斗靴，咬牙切齿地问道，“Bucky在哪里？”

Steve当然知道Bucky在哪里，他们一同前来，他却在抵达时将Bucky关在了机舱里。他知道Bucky很快就会从那密闭的金属舱里逃脱，但他只想要争取到一些与Rogers独处的时间，“他很安全，正在一个密闭的空间里，好好地……”

并未等他说完，Rogers就扳着他的腿将他掀翻在地，又攥起他的领子，将他摁在墙上，“你们，把他关在了哪里？”

“你甚至都不掐着着我的脖子，Rogers，”Steve不答，只舔去嘴角的血迹，温热的液体让他兴奋，他笑得嘲讽，“这么的善良。”

他屈起膝盖猛踢对方胯下，借着那攥着他领口的手臂将他撂倒在地。他缓缓走上去，踩上Rogers的脖子，拔出枪，俯下身，抵着他的心脏，“你没法打倒我，你受了伤，又收拾了我那么多的特工。”

Rogers的脸因为窒息而涨得通红，但他只是一字一顿的说，“但我可以和你耗上一整天。”

 

_21._

_Steve想象过无数种杀死Rogers的方式。_

_起初，只是想用盾牌击碎他的颈椎，或是用手按断他的胸骨，让他死于窒息。_

_后来这想象变成了更加残忍的做法，比如，将那个人吊起来，浸没在水里，在他即将溺死的一刻提起来，又在他快要平复呼吸时再放下去。_

_他见过Hydra处置那些试验品，给他们注射大剂量的麻药，将他们的身体剖开，内脏放在一个个罐子里，抽干他们的血液，再将还有残留意识的人丢进肮脏的下水道。_

_他也听说过一些古老的杀人方法，将人埋在泥土里，只露出一颗脑袋，在他们的头顶割开十字，将头皮拉开，灌入水银。然后等待着那水银将肌肉与皮肤拉扯开，徒留一张皮在土里。_

_如此种种，多么的残忍，又让人兴奋。_

_他的痛苦，Bucky给予他的痛，都是因为这个名叫Steve Rogers的男人，他将让他加倍偿还。_

_Rogers的死亡，应当被无限延长。_

22.

 

听见枪响时，Steve以为是自己无意识地扣下了扳机，直到疼痛从左肩蔓延至大脑。

血液穿透了黑色的制服，从弹孔处晕开，将那处染成更深的黑。胸口红色的九头蛇依然张牙舞爪，似乎绽开了一个意味不明的笑。

一定有什么看不见的东西抽掉了Steve的全部力气，否则他怎么会失掉回头的勇气。

他慢慢的直起身，转过头，看见Bucky正端着枪站在他身后几米远的地方，穿着那身黑色的制服，头发凌乱，面上尽是脏污和汗水。

Steve突然想要大笑，心脏仿佛被人生生地从胸腔里挖了出来，攥在了手里，狠狠地捏紧了，无助地跳动着，相比之下，肩膀的疼痛显得那么微不足道。

Bucky面无表情，可在Steve看来，那熟悉的面容却宛如最残忍的罗刹，将他推入的地狱的深渊。

Steve笑出了声，有什么东西正从他的胸腔里破壳而出，就好像是很久之前那里就埋下了一颗寄生的种子，汲取着他血液，不断地生长，生于心房，蜿蜒着盘亘在他的肋骨上，终有一日顶破了那脆弱的屏障，只留下他残损的驱壳。

笑声在空荡的室内显得格外突兀，但没有人出声，无论是躺在地上的Rogers，还是周围不敢动作的特工。

“放开他。”Bucky一字一顿地说，黑洞洞的枪口偏了偏，Steve知道，那儿正指着他的心脏。

他的Bucky，枪法过人，弹无虚发，但从未把枪口指向过他，今天之前。

Steve抬起手，扣下扳机，枪声响起，呆愣在一旁的特工倒在地上，发出一声闷响。

他随意地扔掉手枪，移开踩在Rogers脖子上的脚，转过身，直视Bucky的眼。

而Bucky只是垂下胳膊放下枪，向着他走来，又与他擦肩而过，跪在Rogers的身边。

 

_23._

_Steve不记得自己究竟受过多少次枪伤，超强的愈合力让他对于伤口的记忆短暂而转瞬即逝，但总有那么几次受伤经历他永远也不会忘记。_

_那是一个初夏，他们在遥远的东方国度执行任务，目标是一副可能包含异人讯息的画。_

_画被放在市中心的画廊里展出，周围平民众多，大多是脖子上挂着笨重相机的游人，也有些留着油腻腻的长发的艺术家，还有许多年轻的女孩，穿着鲜艳而清凉的服饰，对着架在自拍杆上的手机镜头愉快地笑。_

_这儿曾经是上个世纪初的法租界，街道上种着高大的梧桐，两旁的建筑看上去已有些年份，带着些法兰西的欧陆风情。_

_无论是Steve，或者是记忆的的原主人，都是第一次来到这个曾经经历过无数伤痛的东方城市。这里神秘而繁华，不输纽约，却又有着别样的魅力。_

_他与Bucky扮作年轻的藏家，向画廊提出要购买那副看上去平淡无奇的布面油画，却在即将成交的时候被一个冰凉的东西抵住了腰。_

_枪口，Steve不需要回头就知道那是什么。_

_他依然微笑着接过包好的画，然后速度极快地肘击身后的人，却还是被射偏了的子弹击中了手臂。_

_在这个平民没有持枪权的国家，枪声是最可怕的东西。_

_一时间尖叫声四起，人群在并不宽敞的街道上惊恐地逃离，却又因为不知道哪里才是安全的挤作一团，可笑的像是池塘里成群的鸭子。_

_Bucky击倒了那个射伤了Steve的人，狠狠地拧断了他的脖子，又击中了企图扑上来的特工的头部，而Steve则摆平了剩下的几个人，好好地将画作护在身后。_

_可怜的SHEILD，竟然派了群战斗力与经验一样差劲的实习生来执行任务。_

_画廊的老板早已不知去向，Steve与Bucky也随着恐慌的人群离开了现场，甚至还有黄皮肤的警察用蹩脚的英语安慰他们，而Steve只是拐着Bucky的胳膊掩盖手臂上的伤口，微笑着摇头离开。_

_回程的飞机上，Steve替自己的伤口做简单的清理。他挽起了袖子，粗鲁地用酒精棉球擦拭着血迹，伤口在右臂上，他只有用不那么惯用的左手拿着镊子钳着棉球，动作别扭。_

_白色的棉球触碰到伤口，酒精渗入，火辣辣的疼痛蔓开，他忍不住吃痛，发出了一声抽气声。血清给了他超强的愈合力，却没能减弱他的痛感，而该死的Hydra也并不打算研制什么屏蔽痛感的血清。_

_Bucky就在这时走了过来，并不说话，只是蹲下，接过他手里的镊子，小心地替他擦拭着伤口，又取出破碎的弹片。_

_他们离的很近，近到Steve能看清Bucky那一根根细密的而卷曲的睫毛，此时正因为眼睛专注地盯着他的伤口，低垂着，在眼脸上投下一个扇形的阴影。_

_Bucky终于将最后一枚弹片取出，他替他抹上止血的药，又拿来绷带，一圈圈地缠绕在他胳膊上，细心地绑好，撅着嘴巴打了个可爱的蝴蝶结，又起身离去，留下一脸错愕的Steve。_

_Steve无法形容他的心情，那是种语言难以描摹的惊喜。_

_就像是久旱的植物终于等到了突降的甘霖，仰面伸展着枝桠。_

_他的Bucky，给他包扎了伤口，还留下了一个蠢蠢的蝴蝶结。_

_Steve甚至有些感谢那个不小心射伤了他的可怜虫了。_

24.

 

他们给Rogers的伤口做了治疗。

两处枪伤，并未命中大动脉，无数擦伤，不致命但也足够超级英雄难受好一阵子。

Rogers被关在一个密闭舱里，手脚被束缚，固定在床上。那里足够坚固，由特殊的材料制成，原先被用来隔离危险的超能力者，如今用来关着受伤的美国队长。

基地损失了大量的特工，死伤各半，伤者大多是严重的骨折或是器官破裂失血过多，两个月内无法回归工作，——即使是负伤状态的美国队长，战斗力依然惊人。

Bucky没有被冻起来或是洗脑，因为已经没有那个必要。

那日Bucky跪在Rogers的身边，将他扶起，在Steve想要接近时发出警告似的嘶吼。

他与Bucky最终达成了约定，治疗Rogers，暂时将他留在Hydra的基地，作为交换，Bucky不可以独自去见Rogers。

但这约定最终还是被打破了。

Steve在夜晚惊醒，他梦见基地被炸毁，大火烧毁了实验室，遍地是碎裂的玻璃渣以及触目惊心的大滩血迹。他受了伤，倒在地上无法爬起，只能眼睁睁地看着Rogers与Bucky渐行渐远的背影。

他的神志无比的清醒，于是从床上坐起身，翻身下床，来到Bucky的房前。

他祈祷，希望推开门时见到的是平躺着床上的Bucky，但当他推开那虚掩着的门，留给他的却是空无一人的室内。

窗户没有打开，窗帘也未拉上，清冷的月光透过玻璃洒在窗前，甚至连床上的被子都叠放的整整齐齐。

 

25.

 

Steve并不怀疑Bucky会逃走。

他不在房间，又去了哪里，这个答案几乎呼之欲出，因而Steve在关着Rogers的密闭舱前看到Bucky并无没表现出一丁点儿惊讶。

舱门配有瞳孔识别，仅有Steve可以打开，而Bucky就那样站在密闭舱的窗前，安静地望着躺在里面的Rogers。

即使正处在大剂量的药物带来的睡眠中，Rogers依然睡得极不安稳，金色的眉毛皱着，眉心的纹路挤在一起。

Steve走近，没有刻意隐藏自己的脚步声，鞋底敲击在地砖上发出啪嗒啪嗒的声音，在深夜静谧的大厅里显得格外的清晰。

“你违背了约定，”Steve注视着Rogers的睡颜，那面孔与他在玻璃上反射的面容一模一样，但又好像有些不同，“你不能独自来见他。”

Bucky沉默，甚至没有抬起头看他，他的手指搭在密闭舱的窗沿上，倏地握紧了，“我做不到。”

做不到。

从未消失的妒火夹杂着怒火噼里啪啦地在脑海里炸开，Steve钳着Bucky的下巴，强迫他向着自己抬起头，他说的咬牙切齿，“你为什么对他如此执着，他甚至没法保护你。他受了伤出了那么多的血，无助地躺在敌人的病床上脆弱的还不如睡在楼下的随便哪个特工……”

室内一片黑暗，唯有密闭舱里亮着惨白的灯光。Bucky看着他，眼里像是有一池湖水，在黑暗中看不清颜色，却亮晶晶的泛着波光。

“那就让我来保护他。”他说。

 

_26._

_复制品一号，这是Steve刚被制造出来时，Hydra中大部分人对他的称呼。_

_那时他闭着眼，身上插着无数的管子，尚未被唤醒，立在巨大的圆柱形的培养仓中，浸在蓝色的培养液里。_

_他睁开眼，看见一双因为喜悦而睁大的眼。那矮个子的秃头科学家的面目几乎要因为实验的成功而扭曲，然而他还没来得及用颤抖的声音说完那句“早上好，士兵”，就被扼住了脖子，甩在了一边，立即断了气。_

_实验室被毁，数据清空，Steve却又回到了Hydra的基地。_

_从那以后，再也没人敢当面说出那个曾经的名字，但仍有人背地里这样称呼。_

_Steve无意间听见三三两两的特工聚在一起窃窃私语，他与Bucky刚刚从一项任务中归来，没有惊动当地警方，活捉目标，完成得堪称完美。_

_“再怎么厉害，也不过是个克隆人。”_

_“呵，听说还保留了美国队长的记忆，只怕哪天……”_

_“嘘，小声点，忘记那间实验室了吗……Malick竟然还敢留着他。”_

_“还让一个复制品成了我们的上司。”_

_“复制品一号，哈，会像Dolly羊那样早死吗？”_

_…………_

_Steve压抑着怒火，他本该习惯的，身为一项禁忌实验的产物，有违伦理的克隆品，他应该早已有心理准备，但真正直接的听见他人的言论时，他仍然难以克制住将那些愚昧无知的人杀死的冲动。_

_说话声还在继续，时不时发出几声嗤笑，直到有人走近，肢体的碰撞声杂着骨骼的清脆的断裂声让那些恼人的窃窃私语戛然而止。_

_“闭上嘴，要么就和他一样。”_

_Steve永远也不会听错这声音，这几乎烙在了他的脑海里，低沉，因为不常开口而有些沙哑，在他听来却是那么的悦耳。_

_那是他的Bucky。_

27.

 

Steve觉得这大概是属于他自己的记忆里第二次体会到怒极反笑这个词，而不久之前他才刚刚体会过第一次。

他抚摸着Bucky的下巴，带着些薄茧的指尖蹭过他的嘴唇，“你要保护的Rogers，知道你已经变成了什么样吗？”

Bucky瞪大了眼，那湾沉静的湖水有了些潋滟，就好像是被风吹过。他摇着头，想要挣脱那钳着他的手。

“他知道你已经成了我的小婊子吗？被打开，摆着屁股，就像只动物似的低着腰，跪在地上，叫哑了喉咙，乞求着我，快点填满你……”Steve慢慢地吐出一个个露骨的单词。

Bucky的金属手握着他的小臂，企图将那力气大的过分的手扯开。

“他还什么不都不知道吧，你的Rogers，毕竟在他心中，你是那么的纯洁，是散发着柑橘气息的处子，从没被任何东西染指过。”Steve捏紧了Bucky的下巴，几乎要在那里留下红痕，“他只见过你泡姑娘，还没有见过你……”

“闭，嘴！”Bucky咬着牙吐出两个单词。

“你知道吗，这个密闭舱，只要我按下一个按钮，就能弹到大西洋的最深处。那里一片漆黑，光线都无法到达那么深的海底，别说是SHIELD，就连复仇者们都再也没法再找到他们的队长，而氧气终有一日会耗尽，到那时……”

“不……”Bucky紧紧地闭上了眼，睫毛颤动着，任由Steve拖着他，打开密闭舱的门。

“那就让他看看吧，My Bucky。”

 

_28._

_洞察计划失败之后，Hydra的任务逐渐变得繁多。大批的特工牺牲，但又不断有新鲜而肮脏的血液注入。那些人或是愤世妒俗，或是整日做着些危险而不切实际的梦，本该被拒之门外的渣滓，却都在这时被全盘的纳入了。_

_Bucky苏醒的时间越来越长，甚至来不及被冻起来，仅仅是回收，洗脑，就又要投入工作，就像是一台被过度使用的机器。_

_但那次该死的洞察计划任务就仿佛是开启了Bucky脑中的一个匣子，一旦苏醒得过久，他就会想起那个人，Rogers。_

_Bucky从不主动提起，他只是呆呆地望着Steve的侧脸，目光却飘向远方。或是在摇晃的车厢里盯着自己的右手，摊开，又握紧，不发一言。_

_任务紧急，但并非没有休息的时间，Steve总与Bucky在一起，穿行在世界的各个角落。_

_七月，他们在南半球的国度执行任务。他们找到了线人，顺利地交接，获得了线索，在安全屋歇息，等待进一步的指示。_

_正值当地的冬季，黄昏时分，天空飘起了雪花，没有日落，只有逐渐变得暗沉的天色。厚厚的云朵布满灰色的天空，压抑的苍穹仿佛有着某种神秘的吸引力。_

_Bucky站在安全屋小小的阳台上，倚着铁栏杆，歪着头抿着嘴发呆。他极少站在如此暴露的空间里，随时可以被狙击到的地方太危险，你永远不知道自己是否正站在别人的狙击镜里，唯有不为人知暗处才最为安全。_

_Steve想对他说，外面很冷，也很危险，快点进来，但他却看见Bucky向着空中伸出了右手。_

_白色的雪花落在Bucky的掌心，他握住，摊开，复又伸出手掌，就像……就像是想要抓住什么东西。_

_那列疾驰的火车就这样撞进了Steve的脑海里，在那份不属于他的记忆里呼啸而过。他想起了那漫天的大雪，陡峭的山崖和生锈的把手。_

_曾经的Barnes中士，就在那样一个大雪纷飞的日子里从火车上掉下去了。_

_这记忆让他头痛欲裂，他记得Bucky向着记忆的主人伸出右手，眼神惊恐而绝望，就像是溺水的人想要抓住最后的浮木，又因为快速的坠落而发出撕心裂肺的尖叫，消失在茫茫的大雪中。_

_从此错过七十年。_

_29._

_他们在南半球的小屋里做爱，Steve将Bucky按在浴室的墙上，从背后进入他。_

_Bucky的头发湿漉漉的贴在脑后，谁也没有伸手去关掉热水，温暖的水蒸气在寒冷的冬夜里是那么美好。_

_他一下一下地顶弄着Bucky，看着Bucky攥紧了左手，右手贴在瓷砖上，手背上的青筋隆起。_

_那湿润而高热的穴口因为不断冲刷的水流而变得更加方便插入，他甚至不需要扒开他的臀瓣就可以进到最深，细细地碾磨那一点，听见Bucky因为过于强烈的欲望而呜咽出声，又咬着嘴唇将额头抵在墙面上。_

_Steve吻着他的背脊，啃咬着他的骨节，“没关系，这里隔音很好，你可以叫出声来。”_

_他搂着Bucky的腰，抚摸着他并不算特别健壮的胸肌，挤压着胸口的两处突起，成功地逼出了Bucky的呻吟。那呻吟尾音带颤，并不尖细，反倒有些沙哑，就像是人鱼的歌声，引着他被欲望的海浪吞没。_

_他扳过Bucky的头，深深地吻他，与他的舌纠缠在一起。他覆上Bucky的右手，想要握住，却被Bucky挣开了。_

_Steve感到莫名的恼怒，他抽出性器，又在仅剩头部没入时狠狠地顶入，“你又想起他了？”_

_Bucky因为那粗暴的撞击而腿软，膝盖一弯，就要站不住，“我不知道……”_

_“你在紧张，Buck，”Steve轻轻吻着他的颈后，用与胯下节奏全然不符的温柔，手臂托着他，似是要将他举起，“你在说谎。”_

_那甬道收紧了，紧紧地箍着他的阴茎，他知道，Bucky就要高潮，“你从不提起，但你骗不了我。”_

_Bucky的左手抵着墙攥得更紧，瓷砖因此发出破碎的声音，然后从他的手下裂开，黑色的裂纹蔓延，像是邪恶的花朵，“Steve，Steve……”_

_他呼唤他，用低低的声音。_

_他就像是个狡猾的小孩，他早就知道Steve受不了他唤他的名字，而Steve也确实是受不了，Bucky甚至不需要说请求的句子，就可以得到任何他想要的。_

_但是这次不行。_

_“你每次醒来，我都在你的身边，你却从不问我是谁，是啊，别人会告诉你……”Steve并未停下抽插，只是箍着他阴茎的根部，带茧的大拇指磨蹭着顶端的小孔，将那些迫不及待涌出的粘液抹开，“但你甚至不需要任何人提醒你，你就会想起那个人……”_

_你看着我，我回望你，但你的眼里却不是我，Steve想要开口，却仿佛被这刀锋似的语言剖开了喉咙，鲜血涌上喉头，无法说出口。_

_“不，不……”Bucky崩溃似的摇着头，不住地摆着屁股，“Please，Steve……”_

_也许他什么也没有想起，也许他只是看着你发呆，也许一切都是你想得太多。Steve心软了，不愿再去纠结。他放开了手里可怜的性器，粗暴地撸动了几下，那黏腻的精液就射了他一手。_

_热水还在冲刷，而思维却从欲望的混沌中挣脱出了。_

30.

 

Steve从没想过要在另外一个人面前与Bucky做爱。

他不愿与他人分享Bucky的身体。温热，湿润，柔软，敞开的身体。

但对方是Rogers，那个拥有和他相同的DNA，被他无数次的窥探过记忆的男人——可悲的男人，只在脑里臆想过与他的Bucky接吻，就像是一面破碎的镜子里自己的影子。

所以，没关系。

Steve把舌头塞进Bucky的嘴里时，那张不听话的嘴巴试图合上，但Steve只是捏了捏他的下颚，指甲轻轻划过那道浅沟，就让那湿润的口腔柔软地打开了。

他熟悉Bucky的每一个敏感点，甚至有些连本人都不知道。哦，本人当然是不知道的，那个人只会在做爱时因为他的各种小动作而做出可爱而诱人的反应，却又在情事过后表现出失忆似的冷漠。

床上的妖姬，床下的刺客，多么美妙的结合,Rogers知道后又会有什么样的反应呢？

Bucky的身体在他的怀里细密的颤抖着。这颤抖并非全然因为恐惧，更多的，大概是一种扭曲的兴奋，——一种在随时可能醒来的Rogers面前做爱而产生的兴奋。

Steve蛮横地将大腿挤进Bucky腿间，膝盖在他不知什么时候硬起来的胯下顶弄着，他吻着他的下巴，嘴唇被新长出的胡茬刺得有些痒，“你硬了，这么兴奋吗？”

Bucky睁开眼，浅绿色的眸子似是有泪要滑下，他想要说什么，但又因为胯下的刺激而咬住了下嘴唇，企图憋住那到了嘴边的呻吟。

“你不想让他听见？”Steve吻着他的颈项，牙齿细细地碾磨着，留下一个个凹陷的牙印。

这痕迹很快会消失，就好像……好像那些Bucky曾经给予过他的虚无缥缈的东西。在他的心上浅浅的略过，留下的却是浓墨重彩的印记，他总想着拾起，努力用那平面的图案堆砌成一座也许代表着爱或者别的什么情感的堡垒，却又在对方一个疏离的眼神中无声地崩塌,只留下一地破碎的画面。

他扯开Bucky的领口，啃咬着那形状优美的锁骨，“放弃吧，你从来不是一个在床上安静的家伙。”

Bucky的手抵着他的肩膀，似是推搡又似是拉近。他的下嘴唇应该是肿了吧，整齐的门牙死死地咬着那儿，分泌过多的口水流下，在黑夜里泛着诱惑的水光。

Bucky就好像是他的命中的劫数，他为他而生，也许，也会因他而死。

但是，谁知道呢。

他只有用力地吻住他的嘴唇，撬开那固执的牙齿，心疼地舔着那块被咬出了血的软肉，将那些憋住了呻吟全部吻进他的身体。

 

31.

 

Steve逗弄着Bucky的性器，那性器甚至没有被触碰过就直挺挺地立了起来，抵着紧实的小腹。他捏着下方的囊袋，又滑过敏感的会阴，就像是得到了新鲜玩具的孩童，好奇而顽劣。

他并不常常爱抚Bucky的阴茎，因为Bucky总能靠着后面就射的一塌糊涂。

Bucky跪了下来，仅用胳膊和下半身支撑着身体，像是只准备着交配的动物，捂着嘴巴，不住地瞄着Rogers，而Rogers却仍旧没有醒来，就在他们的身旁不远的位置。

Steve按压着那处紧闭的穴口，抚过周围粉色的褶皱。惨白的灯光下，一切都是那么的清晰，而他竟有一瞬间的恍惚，仿佛眼前的东西成了水中看不真切的泡影，泛着不真实的过分刺眼的光芒，他想要伸手触碰，身体却缓缓地沉入水底。

可手指触碰到的躯体却是温热而真实的，还细细地打着颤，因为他的触碰而泛着浅浅的粉色。他蛮横地塞入一节手指，看着Bucky因为这干燥的插入而本能地向前爬动，又被他摁住了腰，无法挣动。

“你不打算叫醒他吗？”他吻着Bucky的臀瓣，却不想要给Bucky做润滑，他想要疼痛，就像是他第一次占有Bucky时的那样，没有任何犹豫，打开他的身体。他不需要任何东西推波助澜，因为Bucky就是他最好的催化剂，他的欲望，他的渴求，他的生命……一切因他而生。

“你想要他醒来的吧？”Steve塞进两根手指，将那比平时更加敏感的穴口撑开，半开的缝一开一合，“你想要他看着你的这幅模样。”

但他的Bucky却只是捂着嘴巴，吃力地偏过头望他，摇着头，眼里半是担惊，半是欲望，湿漉漉的泛着水光。

那穴口却在最初的不适过后，熟稔的接纳了他，吞吐着他的指节，甚至分泌了些不知羞耻的液体，渴求着更多，而Steve也不想再等待。

他猛地捅入那尚未被完全打开的穴口，Bucky惊叫出声，就连那金属的手掌都无法堵住他的尖叫，就像是只被猎豹狠狠咬住脖子的鹿，摔倒在地，发出生命中最后的声音。

他有多久没有这样粗暴地插入过Bucky了？他不知道。只是他很久以前就发现Bucky的血液从来就不能给他带来任何快感，只会让他害怕得像是整个世界都要崩塌。

身旁传来一声不属于他或是Bucky的呜咽，而后那床晃动了起来。

Rogers醒了。

 

32.

 

金属制的胳膊磕在地面上，发出尖锐的声音，划破了静谧的夜。

Bucky没有流血，他的身体早已习惯被插入，很快就接受了侵犯。

Steve抱起Bucky，让他坐在他的腿间，他钳着他的下巴，强迫着他直视那个刚刚苏醒的Rogers，“他醒了。”

“你不看看他吗？”他吻着Bucky的耳后，那儿甚至还有些细小的绒毛，如婴儿般的柔软，Bucky喜欢他亲吻那里，他会在Steve吻上那里时敏感地缩起脖子，又忍不住蹭的更近。

他冲着满脸惊愕的Rogers笑，将Bucky的双腿打得更开，露出后方塞着根阴茎的肉穴，就像是在向宿敌展示着战果。

他与Rogers共同的目标，Bucky Barnes，Rogers求之不得，而他却已拥他入怀。

Bucky抖得像筛子，牙齿甚至都无意识地打着颤，发出细小的碰撞声，而阴茎却翘得更高，后穴紧地像是要勒断他。

他看着Rogers那双盛满了惊愕的蓝眼睛，——与他每日在镜中窥见的一样的蓝眼睛，起初还因为过于强烈的光线而不能完全睁开，而现在却瞪得那么大。

他突然有种病态的快感，就好像他是个大获全胜的人，他摩挲着Bucky的腰窝，勾勒着那雕刻般的曲线，没有伤痕，那么的紧致而光滑。

“Bucky！Bucky！”他听见Rogers呼唤Bucky的名字，一声声像是在确认眼前的景象是否是真实的。

于是Steve攥着Bucky脑后的头发，拉扯着强迫Bucky抬起头，“听啊，他在喊你，你不说点什么吗？”

Bucky无暇因为头皮细小的疼痛而皱眉，只是张着口，摇着头，用颤抖的声音低低地喊，Steve。

Steve，那分明是他的名字，可他却知道Bucky并不是在呼唤他。眼前这个努力着挣脱禁锢着他的手环的男人，和他有着同样的名字。

他用力地顶入，性器因为姿势的缘故顶得更深，他着了魔似的抚摸Bucky的小腹，轻轻按压，仿佛那样就可以摸到他性器在Bucky体内的形状。

“不……不……”Bucky的声音带着点哭腔，沙哑而哽咽，不停地重复着一个单词。

Bucky哭了，泪水与口水将他的下巴弄得一塌糊涂，又有液体不停地从眼眶中溢出，像是倾斜的山洪，顺着脸颊滚滚流下。他的Bucky，习惯忍耐，从不哭泣，而此时却像是将他压抑了无数个日夜的泪水全部的流出了。

就像是条被可恶的人类扔上岸的鱼似的，Bucky大口的喘息，几乎要因为涌入喉咙的眼泪而喘不过气。

床铺剧烈地摇晃，发出吱呀吱呀的声音，那看上去牢固的束缚很快也会被摧毁，Rogers愤怒的低吼，手腕上的金属发出断裂的声音，刺耳而尖锐。

Steve吻着Bucky的嘴角，舔去他温热的泪水，那液体有些淡淡的咸味，在味蕾上蔓开，却又是那么的苦涩。

Rogers挣开了手腕的束缚，他挺起身，将脚上的镣铐似的金属扯开。

“Bucky，抬头看，”Steve蹭着Bucky沾满了泪水的脸颊，“你想让他加入我们吗？”

Rogers弓着腰走到Bucky的面前，拧着眉，双手想要抬起，却又无所适从。

Bucky睁着眼，那些来势汹汹的泪水一刻不停地涌出，他轻轻地唤，“Steve……”

“你想吗？”Steve慢慢地顶弄着他，手指掐着他胸口的那一点，他感到Rogers屏住了呼吸，似乎随时都要冲上来，将他扯开。

然后，他感到Bucky在他怀里点了点头。

 

_33._

_Steve有许多话想要对Bucky说。_

_他想告诉他，他喜欢他在性事里难以自拔的样子，也喜欢他咬着嘴唇泪眼朦胧却还是忍不住发出呻吟的样子，甚至喜欢他满身伤痕，尽是血污的脆弱模样。_

_他讨厌呆在九头蛇基地那阴暗的地下，那里永远见不到阳光，只有惨白的灯光维持着照明，而Bucky，是他呆在那里唯一的理由。_

_他不需要冰冻，但是Bucky需要。_

_他无数次地独自站在那冰冻着Bucky的圆柱形容器前，伸出手，仿佛那样就可以触摸到那液体中浸泡着的冰凉躯体。但是他并不能，他只能轻轻地擦去玻璃上的尘埃，眯着眼睛絮絮叨叨些在Bucky清醒时不能说的话。_

_他想说他爱他，他爱惨了他。_

_Rogers将这份激烈的感情写进了每一秒的记忆，灌入了他的脑子。_

_他的心是破碎的，他的人也是，就像是由一片片碎裂的玻璃片拼凑而成的杯子，看似完整，实则满目裂痕。他想要盛着Bucky所有的泪水，即使是用这背德而生的躯体，也要成为他的盾，他的保护者，将他护进怀里。_

_他从未忠于Hydra，他只忠于他，Bucky Barnes，他的神祗。_

_但他不能说。_

_他只能更用力地操他，在他的体内留下他的味道，他的痕迹。_

_他恨自己的粗暴，恨自己的狠戾，恨自己的残忍，甚至恨那个造出他的罪人。_

_但他不得不感谢这些他恨的东西，没有它们，他又怎么能得到他的Bucky。_

34.

 

Bucky扯开Rogers的裤子时，那男人明显身体一僵，似是想要后退，却又被Bucky抬头望他的眼神定住了脚步。

Steve看着Bucky吞下那已经勃起的性器，哈，Rogers，甚至连这个部位都与他一模一样，狰狞而粗长，底端还有金色的耻毛。

他从Bucky的后穴中抽离，又重重地捅入，手指弹动了下前方的性器，换回一阵战栗，那儿和他的主人一样，流着泪，兴奋的怒张着，随时都要爆发。

Bucky用窄小的口腔包裹着顶端，吃力地吞吐起来，Steve看不见他的正面，但他完全可以想象出那平日里就有些鼓鼓的脸颊如何因为吮吸而凹陷，那灰绿色的眼睛又是如何因为羞耻而阖上，眉头皱起来是什么样优美的形状。

太过熟悉的画面，已经见过无数次，几乎烙进了脑里。

而Rogers并没有见过，Steve知道，那个隐忍而正派的金发男人，从未想象过这样对于他来说下流的过分的画面，令人血脉偾张，足够将他推入望不见底的深渊。他只想过与Bucky接吻，纯洁的，没有情欲的吻，尽管时常嫉妒的发狂，但仍然选择压抑。

而此时的Rogers，正被那曾经被他操过无数次的嘴巴侍奉着。那舌会舔过他顶端的小孔，勾勒过每一条沟壑，舌尖在敏感的凹陷处轻轻滑过，带来一阵酥麻而又隔靴搔痒似的刺激，然后Bucky会将那东西更深的吞进去，直抵着他脆弱的咽喉。这样巨大的东西会让Bucky喘不过气，暂时忘记呼吸，而他又总喜欢向更深的地方顶入，让他生理性的反胃，逼出他发出求救似的呻吟……

太多了。

Steve不得不停下他的想象。

没人说话，整个空间里只剩下奇妙的水声。

金色的卷曲毛发戳着Bucky的鼻间，而Bucky的鼻翼抖动着，显然享受着那处的气味。

嫉妒。

嫉妒的火焰足以烧毁一切。

Steve想要Rogers就此下地狱，在这他做梦也没有想过的狂欢之后，从这个世界彻底的消失。

他想要打破这沉默，说些炫耀或是鄙夷的话，但他开口，却只能发出饱含欲望的嘶吼。

Rogers抿着嘴唇，他的眼睛，就这样低垂着，看着Bucky。Steve太过了解这双眼睛，他从中读出了太多情绪，震惊，愤怒，羞耻，悔恨，而更多的，是赤裸裸的欲望。

欲望，最原始的冲动。

Rogers，正义凛然的美国队长，不曾有过肮脏的幻想，也不曾染指他最爱的人，却还是在这时屈服于了欲望。

他们就像是硬币的正反面，一面是张开羽翼的天使，另一面是拄着三叉戟的恶魔，而他们背倚着的，都是欲望的墙。

Bucky射了，在他吐出口中的巨物，仅仅亲吻着性器的头部时。Steve抵着他体内的那处，肉穴痉挛似的收紧了，Steve紧紧地闭了下眼，将自己拔了出来，又用力地顶入那尚处在高潮地余韵中不断开合的穴口，射在Bucky的体内。

然后，他听见Bucky开了口。

他说，“Steve，Please.”

Please.

然后Rogers就这样难以置信地睁大了眼，性器抖动着，射在了Bucky的脸上。

那精液一股股地喷出，有些落在Bucky张开的嘴里，更多挂在他的面颊上，又因为地心引力向下滴落。

Steve看见Bucky就这样伸出艳红的舌尖，舔过嘴的周围，将那精液舐入嘴里，喉结滚动，吞咽了下去。

 

_35._

_Steve无数次地想过他和Rogers的区别。_

_Bucky口中的截然不同，又是什么意义。_

_而现在，他想，他懂得了。_

 

**-Steve（黑盾）视角到此结束，Rogers（白盾）视角开始-**

 

36.

 

一切都发生的太突然。

突然得就好像是，七十年的岁月都抵不上这短短的几个小时。

伤口的疼痛已经微不足道了，Rogers甚至都没能来得及把那个长得和他一样的男人揍进墙里或是质问Bucky这一切都是怎么回事，他的队友们，那些一天前试图把他捆在医院的病床上的家伙，就差点把这埋藏在地下的基地轰成了一处陨石坑。

他记得他们的表情，当他们看见他，和那个外貌上与他没有任何区别的男人时，连一贯沉稳的Natasha都皱着眉，用不小的声音说了句，What the hell。

What the hell.

 

_37._

_那只是一次普通的任务。_

_不，不算普通。_

_那个异人，可以摧毁一切接触到的有机体，只要他想，他的威力级相当于一个微缩版的Infinity Gems，这很危险，必须小心对待。_

_但是，有更重要的原因让这次任务显得不那么普通。复仇者们的情报显示，冬日战士极有可能出现在这次任务里。冬日战士，他的Bucky，仅仅这一项就足够Rogers将这次任务划入最重要的那一栏了。_

_任务进行的太过顺利了，这不是一个好兆头。他们成功地进入了实验室，与异人交涉，并将他带上了飞机，Hydra姗姗来迟，虽人数众多但仍不敌他们。_

_Rogers没有见到Bucky，他在实验室里做最后的清场工作，本打算失望而归，直到Sam在通讯频道里倒抽了一口气，收敛了平日里调侃的语气，低低地说道，“我看见他了，Cap。”_

_Rogers愣了神，以至于他没注意到身后的人爬起身来，对着他的肩膀就是一枪。他刚把那人击晕，甚至都来不及捂住伤口，爆炸的冲击波就将他震出了窗外。他从二楼摔了下来，背部着地，和着骨头断裂的细小声响，摔倒在一地的玻璃碎片当中。他挣扎着爬起，捡起盾牌，朝着不远处的昆式机跑去。_

_然后，就好像是上天注定的的一样，他就要踏进机舱，又神差鬼使地回过头。_

_他看见了Bucky。_

_Bucky和另一个穿着黑色潜行服的男子站在不远处。他依然穿着那套黑色的制服，戴着面罩，端着枪，棕色的卷发被风吹动，遮住了半边的眼睛。他显然是正要扣下扳机，却在Rogers回头的一瞬间停下了动作。_

_Rogers想要转身走向他，却被急忙赶来的黑寡妇摁住了肩膀，拽进了机舱。_

_舱门在身后关上，大脑也因为失血的眩晕和骨折带来的疼痛所侵占，但他却可以确信，Bucky认出他了。_

38.

 

回到复仇者大厦就像是一场梦。

那个男人显然是想要反抗的，但身边的Bucky仅仅是唤了他一声“Steve”，那男人就这样放下了那个印着猩红色九头蛇的盾牌，不发一言地被扣上特制的手铐，走进了机舱。

Rogers拒绝给Bucky也扣上同样的手铐，他伸出手，想要抓住Bucky的胳膊，却被Bucky巧妙地挣脱开了。

Bucky并不说话，只是望着他，抿着嘴唇，对他摇摇头，他的眼睛是那样的潮湿而眼神又让人难以捉摸，Rogers没有见过Bucky有过这样的神情。

记忆深处的Bucky，总是带着点微笑的，是会骄傲地昂起头，语气又颇为无奈地教训当年还是个固执的豆芽菜的他的。Bucky就像是他的神祗，他的上帝，他脑海里那座永不熄灭的灯塔，而他便是那样一个不服管教却又虔诚的教徒，或是徒有勇敢的心性，却在海上无尽的黑夜面前显得无比渺小而脆弱的船长。

他的上帝，他的灯塔，他的Bucky，如今却成了他读不懂的样子。

上一次见到的Bucky，眼神里只剩下空洞与杀戮，却又在他唤他名字的时候瞪大了眼睛，惶惑而惊恐。但现在，那眼神却更像一潭深不见底的湖水，Rogers怀疑是自己的解读出了些错误，他竟然在那潭湖水中辨出了许些歉意。

他想要开口问Bucky，为什么，怎么会这样，那个男人又是谁。但他却像是被什么东西哽住了喉咙，只能目送着Bucky跟在那个男人身后步入机舱。

 

_39._

_Rogers被安置在病床上，半躺着，有穿着白大褂的医护人员往他的胳膊里打了一针透明的液体，冰冷的药物顺着血管流向身体的每一个角落，疼痛逐渐散去，他睁开眼，看见Tony放大的脸。_

_“好枪法，差一点贯穿你的大动脉，”Tony的表情像是在谈论什么可惜的事情，“否则我们就要给你准备葬礼了，美国队长的葬礼上要放什么歌呢？《The Star-Spangled Banner》或许不错？前苏联领导人说不定还会打电话来猫哭耗子几句。”_

_“……我不能待在这里。”他没有心情去回应这些无聊的调侃，大脑还有些眩晕，大量的失血，即使是四倍的造血功能也需要恢复一阵子，但他依然挣扎着想要坐起来，扯动了手上的点滴。_

_“嘿……嘿，嘿！等等！”Tony按住他，扶住快要倒下的点滴架。_

_“Tony……我看见他了，”他烦躁的转动手腕，扎着点滴的手背上渗出几滴鲜血，“我要去找他。”_

_“你不能！”Tony将手撑在床沿上，“我答应过他们要让你好好的待在这里，否则就把你绑起来。”_

_“你不明白，他是我的朋友。”他直起身，翻下床，随手拔掉手上的点滴，拿起椅子上的制服，打开房门，“就说你睡着了，熬夜工作什么的，什么都不知道。”_

_他走出房门，身后传来Tony咆哮似的说话声，但Rogers已无暇去辨清其中的内容。_

_他只想找到他的Bucky。_

40.

 

那个男人被关了起来，但Bucky没有，Banner给他做了简单的检查，暂时排除了他的威胁性。

复仇者们来时，Bucky甚至没来得及穿好衣服，他的制服看上去不太平整，只是胡乱套在了身上，深棕色的头发乱糟糟的蓬在头上，不像是个杀手，反倒像是个无助的流浪人。

Rogers注视着对面的Bucky，他就那样垂着头坐在椅子上，看不清他的表情。

于是他唤他，“Bucky……”

话一出口他才蓦然想起，自己并不知道要说些什么，而Bucky就这样仰起脸，回以难以揣测的目光，嘴唇微启，“Steve。”

那嘴唇还红肿着，嘴角破了皮，已经结痂。不久之前，这张嘴巴就那样含着他的性器，吃力地吞吐着，舌头被那大的过分的阴茎压在底下，喉咙却一刻不停地吞下了渗出的每一滴液体，如饮甘泉。

他甚至宁愿相信那些记忆是Hydra的什么该死的药物对他造成的幻觉，但那不是，那是Bucky的唇，Bucky的舌，Bucky的口腔，真真切切的，他不愿承认，却一直向往的地方。

新鲜的记忆太过清晰，仿佛被什么温热湿软的东西包裹住的感觉依然还在下体残留着，Rogers不得不紧紧地闭了下眼才能冷静下来。

“他是谁？”那个拿着盾牌，和他长相一模一样的人是谁。

Bucky舔了舔嘴唇，舌尖略过嘴角那处痂，原本平静的灰绿色眼睛有了些波澜，“Steve。他是Steve。”

他早已听到过这个答案，在被那个男人踩着脖子的时候，他听见那人用和他一样的声音，语带狂妄的说过。

“你的克隆体，拥有和你一样的身体，”Bucky慢慢地吐出一个个单词，语调平和，却在Rogers的心上凿出一个个黑洞洞的窟窿，“也拥有你七十年前的记忆。”

 

_41._

_不久前的记忆明明是那么的清晰，回想起来却又是那么的混乱。Rogers不清楚这是否是Hydra的医护人员给他注射的过量的药物带来的副作用。_

_从那张床上醒来时他以为一切只是梦境，明晃晃的灯光从四面八方将他照了个彻底，刺眼的让他忍不住眯起眼。_

_然后他听见一句说话声，那声音是那么的熟悉，以至于他以为室内在播放自己录制的什么录像。_

_“他醒了，Bucky。”_

_他又看见了那个男人，和他一模一样的男人，金发，蓝眼，鼻梁高挺，面容端正。那男人环着Bucky，浑身赤裸的Bucky。_

_Rogers发誓他从未见过这样的Bucky。_

_他坐在那男人腿间，长发湿透了，黏糊糊的，有几绺黏在脸颊两侧，脸上尽是泪痕，咬着那已经破了皮的下嘴唇，看见他醒来，眼睛猛地瞪大了，就像是濒死的鹿，望着缓缓向他走来的猎豹。_

_空气里弥漫着腥膻的味道，眼前的画面似乎将室温拔高了许多，他看见Bucky的性器，修长而挺立，无人触碰却兴奋地冒着些液体。_

_“你不说点什么吗？”那男人揪着Bucky的头发，迫使他抬起头。_

_那灰绿色的眼，湿漉漉的盛着泪水，又因为欲望而混沌不清，就这样仰望着他。_

_Rogers感到一阵眩晕，他经历过许多荒唐事，但眼前这些显然是太过了，他甚至感觉自己无法克制的勃起了。_

_他不是没有想过与Bucky干些本不该是好兄弟应该做的事情，贴近他，亲吻他，拥抱他，可是他不能。_

_不能。_

_但那个与他一样的男人，Steve，却将他想做的事情做到了极致。_

_Rogers唤他的名字，Bucky，Bucky。_

_而Bucky被那男人拽着头发，仰起头，张着口，对他说，不，不。_

_他挣脱了手脚的束缚，想要拉开他们或者至少做些什么，但Bucky却依然对他摇着头，看见他走来，泪水井喷似的涌出，却又点头应允了那个恶魔似的男人的要求。_

_42._

_Rogers想要拨开Bucky那扯下他裤子的手，但Bucky仰起头，望着他，眼框发红，泪水却不再涌出。他不会看错这眼神，那是种乞求，就像是圣诞夜的女孩乞求着烛火。那眼中倒映着他的身影，他的脸正因为震惊而扭曲，双手抬起却不知所措。_

_而Bucky全将他的沉默当做了默许，就这样亲吻着他的性器，整根地吞了下去，脸颊凹陷着，勾勒出那根东西的形状，将他的阴茎喂得更大。那高挺的鼻梁埋在他胯下的毛丛间，暗金色的卷曲毛发戳着他脸上的皮肤，甚至有几根沾上了些没来得及干涸的泪，挂在弯曲的前端上，像是清晨时分叶尖上的露珠。_

_起初Bucky只是闭着眼，沾湿的睫毛羽翼似的颤动着，而后又向着他睁开。湖泊似的眼，雾霭似的泪，狭长的眼尾绯红而潮湿，眉头拧成一个好看的结。_

_他想要抹平那眉头，将他还原成记忆里那般舒展着的，笑得肆无忌惮的样子。_

_他可以看见那男人的东西，插在Bucky的后穴里，拔出，又猛地插入，Bucky的身体因为他的动作而微微摇晃着。那男人甚至还看着他，用那双他再熟悉不过的眼，眼神里是些他读不太懂的东西，鄙夷，仇恨，更多的，是嫉妒。_

_嫉妒，这让Rogers诧异。这本就是过于荒谬的场景，就好像是凝视着镜中的世界，任由另一个世界的魔鬼无限地放大着他不可告人的欲望，而那欲望最终形成了一个与他看上去如此相似的实体，夺走了原本属于他一个人的Bucky。_

_而Bucky的眼神中却又不尽然是痛苦，他的嘴唇被撑到极限，吃力地张着，不时发出些呜咽。但他的身体甚至是在享受着这样的蹂躏，他是那么虔诚地揉捏着他的囊袋，就好像是在对待最珍贵的宝物。_

_Rogers坚持不了太久，欲望来得那样凶猛，就像是黑夜里的滔天巨浪，遮住了他的灯塔，击倒了他的桅杆，将他的船卷入其中，无情地碾碎，咀嚼入腹。_

_他看见Bucky吐出他的性器，吻住那丑陋而狰狞的东西头部，舌尖抵着他顶端的小孔，又用嘶哑的声音说，Steve，please。_

_他几乎是一泄如注。_

_他看着Bucky舔掉他嘴边的精液，努力地用舌尖够着粘在鼻尖上的那一点。那液体很粘稠，不偏不倚，附着在鼻尖上，Bucky仰着脸，那液体就要滴在他的人中上，然而被他卷进了口里，无声地吞咽了下去。_

_这太多了，Rogers想。_

_就像是伊甸园里的蛇，盘着颗鲜艳的果，嘶嘶地吐出那殷红的信子，舐过光滑的果皮，然后幽幽的看着他，诱他犯下更深的罪孽。_

_这罪孽足够他下地狱。_

43.

 

夜晚的安静只会徒增失眠者的痛苦。

窗外是婆娑的树影，随着风的吹拂而摆动着，天空是绛红色的，云层极厚，看不见星星亦或是月亮，似乎随时都会降下雨来，Rogers坐在窗边的沙发上，无法入眠。

白天的对话短暂而又充斥着让人无法快速消化的信息。那个男人，Bucky口中的另一个Steve，是Hydra的试验品，背德而生的克隆体。

复仇者们的情报网足够强大，但他们知道的也仅仅是Hydra曾经秘密的研究过这样一个项目，“超级英雄复刻计划”，而那个项目最终以试验品的失控而告终。数据，试验品，参与的人员，一切都毁于一场大火，不复存在。

但谁也没有想到，Hydra的试验品竟然会是美国队长本人的克隆体，并且在诞生之后摧毁了他的摇篮，将一切都抹杀了干净。

而Bucky，与他的复制品一起度过了无数个日夜，藏匿在世界的各个角落，暗杀，掠夺，破坏，就像两具就要融为一体的鬼魂，在黑夜里模糊了边界。

若是有谁在几天前告诉他，世界上有那么一个和他一模一样的男人，时刻呆在他找寻了那么久的Bucky身边，他一定会只把那当做最为荒唐的玩笑，不予理会。

但世界远比玩笑更为荒唐。

 

_44._

_Rogers知道他是在做梦，一定是。_

_那是在一间营房里，室外下着雨，他踩着那双沾满了泥土的军靴站在房间的门口。_

_大约是夏天，他觉得浑身都冒着热气，军服黏在身上，不知是被雨打湿了，亦或是只是被汗水浸透了。_

_门没有上锁，室内也没有灯光，暴雨来时，天空昏黄而暗沉，难辨清晨还是傍晚。_

_他着了魔似的想要推开那扇门，却在手触碰到门把的时候听见一声呻吟。_

_潮湿，闷热，就像这天气一样，充斥着欲望，敲击着他的耳膜，直达他的脑髓。_

_门吱呀一声打开，那是一间档案室，铁质的书架上摆满了文件夹，Rogers记得这里，这是七十年前的欧洲战场。_

_有两具交叠的身影倚在书架边，一位紧紧抓着铁柱，额头抵着摆放整齐的档案，下半身赤裸着，膝盖弯曲，似是就要站不稳。而他身后那人，看上去比他高大一些，也强壮一些，将头埋在他的肩窝里，胯部与他紧紧相贴。那人甚至还穿着整齐的军装，下半身也好好地穿着裤子，脚上踩着双军靴。_

_军靴。_

_Rogers想他应该走开，但那脚却自己动了起来，向着那两人走进。_

_他听见一个熟悉的声音，那声音在喊着什么人的名字，却好像被什么东西塞满了口腔，吐字模糊，听不清楚。_

_他走得足够近了，近到能够看清楚那交叠着的两人倚着的书架上的灰尘，但他们的面容却怎么也看不真切。_

_屋外打了雷，头抵着书架的那个人似乎吓了一跳，猛地抬起头，看向窗外，闪电的白光照亮了他的脸，而Rogers就在这时看清了他的容貌，那是Bucky。_

_那是一张沉溺在欲望中的面容，张着口，眼睛微微向上翻，脸上不知是汗水或是泪，与泥土混在一起，看上去脏乱而又淫靡。_

_这面容看上去陌生而又熟悉，他不是第一次见到这样的Bucky。_

_Rogers听见他尖叫，Steve，Steve，进来，我需要你。_

_他张开嘴，想要回答我在这里，我就在这里，却发不出声。_

_而贴在Bucky背后那人就在这时发了声，是的，Bucky，我在这里，我在你的身体里面。_

_Rogers伸出手，想要触碰那两人，但手只是穿过那两具身体，而后整个世界都旋转了起来。_

_营房，泥土，军靴，铁质的书架，档案夹，灰尘，暴雨，天空，雷，Bucky，和“他”，全都搅在了一起，变成了漩涡，他就这样跌了进去，什么也没能抓住。_

45.

 

Rogers惊醒了过来，后背汗湿，上衣黏在后背上，背脊竟被不知从哪里吹来风弄得有些发凉。

他勃起了，胯下的性器可笑的立着，因为刚刚的那场梦。眼睛有些酸涩，几乎要睁不开，而黑暗的室内没有营房，亦没有泥土，军靴，书架或者别的什么东西，那当然是场梦，过分真实的梦。他甚至还能回味出那种心脏因为快速的坠落而骤然停跳的感觉，仿佛连血液都不再流动，心脏就要飞出胸膛，炸裂在空气里，留下一团缓缓漂浮着的血雾。

身上的伤口仍旧有些疼痛，腿部和肩上的枪伤虽经过了些治疗，辅以超强的恢复力，但仍没法马上痊愈。那些疼痛并不强烈，却定定的存在着，提醒着他这两日的经历并非梦境。

窗外的天空滑过一道白光，而后是远远的雷鸣。雨点啪啪地击打着玻璃窗，来不及在窗上划出属于它自己的轨迹，就被接踵而至的雨滴击碎了。

夏夜的暴雨。

就和刚才的梦里一样，大雨，闷热，潮湿。梦是无意识的欲望，潜藏在清醒的意识之下，就像是平静的地面之下的流沙，稍不注意，就会坠入其中，万劫不复。明面上的敌人从来就不是最为可怕的东西，而梦魇却是任何人都无法逃避的存在。

欲望的尾巴仍有些残留，胯间的性器依然没有软下去，他是那么的渴望着Bucky，甚至连梦中出现的都是那样的Bucky。梦里那与Bucky激烈的交合着的人，明明拥有他的面容，他的声音，甚至还拥有他的名字，他却没有勇气承认那就是他。

床头的电子钟显示着时间，凌晨两点三刻，距离日出还有很久，又或者下雨的日子里压根不会有日出。厚厚的云朵会遮住一切，低低地压向大地，只留些光亮，仅够人分辨出白昼和黑夜。

Rogers摊开手掌，又用力握了握，却什么也没能抓住，仅有空气里含量过高的水汽凝结在他的手掌上，湿湿的宣告着存在。

他动了动肩膀，别扭的睡姿让骨骼都错了位，肌肉也酸痛着，而后他听见敲门声，低低地，只有三下，便没了声音。

深夜到访的神秘人，多半是举着镰刀穿着斗篷的死神，但那只是恐怖电影里的剧情。Rogers知道那是谁，只会是那个人，也只有那个人。

Bucky。

 

_46._

 

_Rogers从没停下寻找Bucky。_

_他总是在拯救世界，因为各种各样的任务疲于奔命，活在枪林弹雨之间。他不愿仅仅成为一杆枪，他更愿意成为一面盾，挡住敌人的子弹与刀刃，同时，也将危险扣在那方寸之间，将那拳头大小的炸弹化作盾牌之下的一缕青烟。_

_但他从未能拯救自己。他的人生分为两段，拥有Bucky时，和失去Bucky后。而那冰封的虚无岁月无从归属，但他一度相信那是宿命，为了再次与Bucky相逢。_

_他无法准确的形容自己遇见已经成为了冬日战士的Bucky的感受，起初是震惊，他以为Bucky已经长眠于那大雪纷飞的山谷之下，但没想到他还活着，他甚至是庆幸的，尽管那只是一点点，但他不得不承认，Bucky还活着的讯息让他感到庆幸。_

_继而是痛苦，因为Bucky再也不是他记忆里那个他熟悉的，爱慕的，会对着他露出笑容的人儿了。他将那起初的一丁点庆幸狠狠地踩碎在了地上，开始了从未有过的无尽的自我谴责，他不怨命运的作弄，只是怨自己的无能为力，如果他抓住了他，如果他从未失去他，如果他们还在一起，世界是否就会变得不一样。_

_再来是后悔，在Natasha将那叠档案递给他之后。Hydra切断他的胳膊，剖开他的伤口，给他洗脑……那每一页纸每一行字都化作了刀锋，剖开他那颗本就已经不再完整的心，但那比起Bucky所受的痛苦又算是什么呢，几乎可以说是微不足道了。_

_然而这些感受都仅仅停留在两日之前。_

_两日前，当他再次找到他，他却在那个与他面容一样的男人交媾。_

_是的，交媾。Rogers不确定那是否可以被称之为做爱，尽管Bucky泪流满面，但他看上去与其说是痛苦，倒不如说是疼痛的享受。_

_太不一样了，那些震惊，后悔，自责，通通的被打碎了，又被什么东西强行地搅拌在了一起，只留下了痛苦。_

_无尽的痛苦。_

47.

 

Rogers打开了门，Bucky就这样站在门外，他没有穿鞋，身上披着睡衣。

Bucky歪着头，抿着嘴巴，并不说话，只是看着他，浅色的瞳孔里倒映着他的脸，和窗外变化着的树影。

“睡不着？”他开口，而Bucky就坐在他刚刚坐着的那处沙发坐垫上，点了点头。那儿一定还带着他的体温，甚至还因为长时间的停留小小地凹陷下去了一块，但Bucky似乎并不在意。

屋里没有开灯，黑暗似乎是一道无形的屏障，巧妙的维持着平衡。

“他……”Bucky的声音就像是来自另一个时空，飘渺而低沉，还有些嘶哑，与性事中的尖叫判若两人，“……在哪里？”

“谁？”这是明知故问，Rogers想，“他……被关了起来，但是很安全。”

Bucky点了点头，咬了咬嘴唇，这动作明明是那么平常，却又好像有些暗示的意味，让Rogers不得不移开视线。

他想要说些什么，他想问Bucky你记得我吗，但那问题又是那么的可笑，若不是记得他，Bucky又怎么会在那男人踩着他的脖子用枪指着他时救了他。

他又想问他，你和他到底是什么样的关系，但他又惧怕得到那个明明已经呼之欲出的答案。人们总觉得他无所畏惧，是个真正的勇者，但当事情一旦与Bucky有所牵连，他就和胆小的常人没有任何区别。

“你在难过吗？”Bucky问，声音很轻却清晰。

“我？”Rogers诧异，他没想到Bucky会问这个，但本能的想要否认，“不……”

“你在难过，”Bucky的眼睛定定地望着他，伸出右手，贴着他的眉心，“这里皱了起来。”

那分明是人类的手心，却像有金属一样的低温，让Rogers从这恼人的湿热中清醒了许多。他握住Bucky的小臂，却没料到那人触电似的一僵，收回了手，——他在抗拒他的触摸。

Rogers竭力想要藏起嘴角的苦笑，却没料到Bucky垂下了眼，跪在了他的脚边,伸手去扯他的裤子，将那还没软下去的性器握在了手中。

Bucky的动作并不快，而Rogers却觉得仿佛被什么东西定住了身体，他没法阻止他，就像十几小时之前那样，他无法拦住那企图诱他坠下地狱的手。

他永远也没法拦住Bucky的手。

 

_48._

_有几次他差点就越界了，那条名为friendship的界限。_

_那还是上个世纪的事情了，遥远，但是依旧清晰。_

_Rogers给他的士兵们买酒，在昏暗的战地小酒吧里，酒过三巡，平日里敢说的或是不敢说的话通通蹦了出来。_

_“瞧啊，Bucky又带走了两个妞。”_

_“啧啧，金发蓝眼的尤物，他总是找这类型的。”_

_“是啊，可谁让姑娘们都喜欢他呢。”_

_……_

_他是喝不醉的，酒精给不了他麻痹似的快感。但是Bucky不是，他的士兵们也不是。Bucky醉了，摇晃着手里的啤酒杯，冲着依偎在他身边的那两个女孩甜蜜的笑。_

_Rogers是记得这个笑容的，Bucky的眼尾狭长，眼窝深邃，笑起来有好看的笑纹，就像是条极为迷人的鱼尾，从眼角延伸，漫到太阳穴，又漫到Rogers的心里。_

_不啊，那不是鱼尾，是纤细的藤蔓，生长着，弯曲着，在他的心上细细地撩拨着，似有似无地滑过，带着些动情的温度。他没法斩断它，他是那么的享受这种撩拨，就像是那东西带着些多巴胺，让他着迷，让他兴奋的不能自拔。_

_Bucky总是这样，能说善道，引得他身边的女孩们咯咯地笑，又因为他的话不住地发出些赞叹似的惊呼。_

_他看到那两个金发的女孩儿回过头，眼睛亮晶晶的看向他所在的方向，Bucky也转过了脸，明明脸上带着酡红的醉意，而望向他的眼睛却像是一池波澜不兴的湖水，平静的就好像在责备他似的。_

_Bucky没有喝醉，Rogers几乎是立刻意识到了这点。_

_那目光就像是极为锋利的手术刀刃，随时都可以将他一寸寸的剖开，看清他内心的模样。他不得不端起面前那杯酒，装作不在意的呷了一口，避开了那道目光。啤酒并不好喝，前味发苦，后味酸苦，他始终不明白德国佬们为什么如此热衷于这种饮料。_

_胸前的勋章因为他那略微有些匆忙的动作摇晃着，彼此撞击发出些细微的声响，但他却听得真真切切，几乎是盖过了酒吧里冗杂的调笑声。_

_勋章，荣誉，艳羡的目光。他明明是自由的象征，勇敢的代名词，可他却连句他爱他都无法说出口。_

_他不是个胆小的人，从来就不是，他倔强而执拗，但他在Bucky面前却又总是像个长不大的十六岁男孩，即使他有了血清，有了这具所有人都向往的身体，他仍然是。_

_他明明没有抬头，却知道Bucky移开了视线，于是他放下酒杯，抬起头看见Bucky的手搂着女孩们的腰，而那两个女孩不住地往他的怀里蹭着，挨着他的肩膀，嘴唇就要贴上他的脸颊。_

_住手，离开那里，那儿两天前才受过伤，是我亲手替他取出了肩膀里的弹片。他想对她们吼，可他又有什么立场呢。_

_既害怕情感无法传达，又恐惧被洞穿，Rogers竟然是那么的瞻前顾后。_

_他恨得牙齿紧咬着，咯咯作响，他想去吻住他的唇，将他摁在酒吧的木质吧台上，吻过他口腔里的每一寸黏膜，品尝着他嘴巴里残留的那些Rogers原本不喜欢的麦芽香味，他会吓得金发的姑娘们尖叫着逃走，然后登上第二天的战地日报头条，“美国队长与他的中士有染”。_

_不该是这样的，不该是这样的。他应该告诉他的，在一个合适的时间地点，又也许Bucky早已知道了，Bucky总是比他更擅长于感情方面的事情。_

_但那又有什么意义呢，他们不可能在一起的。_

49.

 

Rogers的阴茎还硬硬地半勃着就被Bucky吞进了嘴里。

温热的口腔，舒适，紧致，男人的天堂，几乎让他立刻就全然的勃起了，浑身的血液似乎都集中在了下半身，太阳穴也突突的跳着，依着脉搏的频率，他的脉搏是那么的快，快的好像心脏在下一秒就会因为这种频率而炸开了。

Bucky的眼睛睁着，潮湿得异常，不比回忆里那般平静，不再是湖泊，倒像是山谷中的渊池，盛在谷地的凹陷中，又绕着些山间的雾气，辨不清它的真正模样。

Bucky吞的卖力，嘴巴完全被打开了，他好像已经深谙这一行为，将那阴茎吞进了喉咙里，喉咙深处的黏膜按摩着龟头，他收敛起了他的牙齿，小心翼翼地用口腔里的软肉服侍着他。

“Bucky……”太过了，Rogers甚至想要揪着Bucky后脑勺上的头发了，但那样做的话他又和Steve有什么区别呢，他握紧了手，指甲深深地陷进了手掌里，指甲修剪整齐，不足以划破皮肤，却足够用疼痛唤醒他的理智。

Bucky迷茫地仰起脸，望着他，他的表情是那么的纯真，就好像是个未经人事的处子似的，并未被这下流的行径所玷污。

“你知道这代表着什么吗？”Rogers几乎是颤抖着摊开已经留下了几道红痕的手掌，他伸出手，抚摸着Bucky那因为含着性器而鼓起的脸颊，“将这东西吞进嘴巴里……”

Bucky愣了一下，眼睛微微睁大了，而后像是恋恋不舍似的吐出嘴巴里的东西，他含得太紧了，以至于吐出时还发出了羞耻的水声，那水声听得Rogers更硬了。

他晃了晃脑袋，那大概不算是摇头，“你在难过。”

他又吞了口口水，那里面大概还混着些Rogers的前液，“而这样会让你快乐。”

让他快乐。

 

_50._

_Rogers承认，他的同事们很可爱，即使是刚刚从长达半个多世纪的沉眠中醒来，但他知道，可爱这个词永不过时。_

_那个红发的女孩，Natasha，总是那么执着的要给他找个女朋友，他推拒了无数次，因为他压根不擅长这个，他总是惹女孩们生气，也并不热衷于此。_

_但他不能总是推拒那人的好意，于是他约了那个“护士”。哦，当然，他后来知道她并不是个护士。_

_他们约会，他依旧笨拙，常常会错意，又弄不清流行的词汇，而那金发的女孩又是那么的通情达理，总是冲着他微笑，就好像很多年前那个常常涂着大红色口红的女人一样。_

_他与女孩走在大街上，天气很冷，天空灰白，飘着些细细的雪花，不足以留下积雪，却足够沾湿裸露的皮肤。女孩戴着皮质的手套，裹着厚厚的冬衣，而他则并不需要太多御寒的工具。他们保持着距离，甚至刻意没有踩着相同的步调，仿佛他们并不是约会的双方，只是同行的普通朋友。_

_他不知自己是否太过幸运，他总能遇见这么一个女人，包容，理解，又追随着他。但他们直到彼此分开，成为真正意义上的普通朋友，也没有正式确立过他们的关系。_

_Rogers笨拙，但并不迟钝。就比如，他知道他对Bucky有超出友谊之上太多的爱，但并不知道如何去表达，他非常清醒地知道自己想要些什么，同时也知道那些都不可能实现。_

_他常和女孩提起Bucky，那时他还不知道Bucky依然活着。_

_他的记忆里大部分片段仍是属于七十年前的，而七十年前的记忆又大多和Bucky有关。他与她谈起布鲁克林，谈起战场，谈起Bucky。_

_布鲁克林的Bucky，战场上的Bucky，回忆里的Bucky，他的Bucky。_

_他不断地说着他的Bucky，他记忆深处最为宝贝的那个人，而女孩又是个极好的倾听者，从不面露尴尬之色。他说的太久太久了，讲述着从他们相识到相知，再从分开又到相遇，直到他永久的失去了他。_

_桌上的咖啡凉了，他甚至都没来得及往里面丢过一块糖，他依然不断地说着，明明嘴角带着微笑的弧度，眼角却滑下了温热的液体。_

_他并没有意识到自己在流泪，直到女孩体贴的给他递过纸巾，他才抱歉地笑笑，想要说句道谢的话，却被泪水哽住了喉咙。_

_女孩握住他的手，喊他的名字，Steve，这不是你的错。_

_而他只能摇着头，不着痕迹地收回手，咽下那从眼眶中渗到口腔里的眼泪，然后说，不。_

_是他的错，全部都是，他可以欺骗任何人——尽管他一向是诚实的——但他没法欺骗自己，他知道，那都是他的错，在死亡面前，他谁也没能挽留住。_

_他竭力维持着微笑，笑得脸颊都快要僵住了，苹果肌几乎要找不到它本来的位置。_

_他不断地提醒自己是在和女孩儿约会，而不是在刻意地缅怀故人，但他做不到了，他想要回到他布鲁克林的房间里，拉上窗帘，倒在沙发里，将脸埋在手心里，任泪水从指缝中流过，撕心裂肺却又无声的哭泣。_

_他太想念他了。_

_而女孩向他提出分手这完全就是意料之中的，他甚至是有种解脱了的感觉。他不是没看到女孩那笑容底下落寞的眼神，但他选择性的忽视了它。_

_他给不了她安慰，他给不了任何人安慰。_

_他的心太小了，小到早就被那个人塞满了。Bucky，他的Bucky，他已经失去了的Bucky。_

51.

 

与恶龙缠斗过久，自身亦成为恶龙，凝视深渊过久，深渊将回以凝视。

曾有人写下这句话，而后他成了个疯子，或许是将一切都看得太过清楚了，将一切都剖开并杀死了，包括他自己的心，因而也没什么让自己的精神继续存在下去的必要了。

Rogers确实是快乐的，这种快乐低级而又原始，是尚未进化完成的动物也常有获得的。性欲，埋藏在他内心深处的渴望，在此时得到了满足，生理上来说，这确实是快乐。

Rogers感到一阵眩晕，他想要否认，告诉Bucky这并不能让人感到快乐，但这否认却又那么的可笑，他本人就是个极其可笑的例子，他硬的像石头，随时都要射出来，还压抑着喉咙里的嘶吼。

“不，不全是这样的，Bucky……”他斟酌着表达，可在欲望面前语言又是多么无力的东西呢，“快乐是两个人的事情，倘若这样让你难受……”那又怎么能称得上快乐呢。

Rogers将他额前的一绺卷发别到耳后，又在碰到他耳廓的时候惊讶的发现，Bucky的耳朵热得滚烫，又因为他的触碰而微微颤抖了一下。

“两个人……”Bucky低声地重复道。

“是的，两个人……”Rogers恨透了这样的自己，他几乎可以想象到Steve曾经对Bucky做过什么了，将原本就不完整的他变成了欲望的奴隶，与他做爱，让他成了现在的模样。

“……可我想要这么做，”Bucky慢慢地说，仿佛这样短的句子需要经过漫长的思考，“我想要让你快乐。”

这短短的话足够剪断Rogers脑海里的那根线了，更何况Bucky又将他的性器吞进了嘴里，半眯着眼，注视着他，将鼻子埋在他的毛发丛里，吮吸着他溢出的每一滴液体。

Bucky的金属手撑着地面，右手挤压着他的囊袋，时而偏转过脑袋，皱着眉头，将那东西吐出一点，又更深地吞进去。

太过了，Rogers情不自禁地向那处口腔里顶的更深，换得Bucky的一声干呕，金属手磕在地板上，发出不小的动静，但他并没有把那让他难受的罪魁祸首吐出来，只是闭紧了眼，深深地吸气，又动了动舌头。

这足够他下地狱了，他就要达到高潮，他扶着Bucky的下巴，“吐出来，Bucky，吐出来……”

他不想将那肮脏的东西留在Bucky的嘴里，而Bucky只是睁开眼，那眼中的雾气不知何时散去了，留下的只剩澄澈的湖水。

而后他用力吮吸了一下，并没吐出那东西，甚至按住了Rogers的大腿。

Rogers射了，他太阳穴发痛，疼痛直直地钻进脑壳里，而欲望又那么的强烈，他射的那么多，那么久。

Bucky不住地吞咽着，皱着眉，喉结滚动着，有些精液溢出了口腔，他便吐出了那根性器，伸出了舌，将嘴角残留的那些通通舔了进去。他的舌在黑暗里看不清颜色，只能辨出那晃动的水光，淫靡的闪烁着。

不知是不是幻觉，Rogers低下头，看见Bucky勃起了。

 

_52._

_世界远比玩笑更加荒唐。_

_有很多事情在发生之前，你压根不会想到如何去面对，上帝永远不会通知你对即将到来的事情进行彩排，他甚至吝啬的都舍不得给你些预告呢。_

_Rogers该惊讶吗，当他看见Steve时，那人还对着他的小腿肚来了两枪呢。_

_他该愤怒吗，该击倒他扑上去扯他的脸，看看他是否贴了张面具吗？_

_事实是，他既惊讶又愤怒，可是他只是问他，Bucky在哪里。_

_别的都不重要，都不重要，那个人是谁，他不在乎，至少当时是这样的。_

_也只有当时是那样的。_

_但他们竟然是那样的关系，那男人那么粗暴地对待Bucky，就在Rogers的面前，进入他的身体，吻他，操弄他。_

_而Rogers竟然还勃起了，那场面就像是一把钥匙，开启了他脑子里的潘多拉魔盒，那里面藏着的一定是欲望魔鬼，来自地狱。_

_他潜意识里也想要对Bucky那样做吧，像Steve那样，扑倒他，捆住他，打开他，进入他，让他哭泣，否则他又怎么会做那样的梦呢。_

_亲吻是不够的，亲吻太浅尝辄止了，他想要更为亲密的东西。_

53.

 

Rogers着了魔似的用大拇指摩挲着Bucky的嘴角，那儿湿漉漉的，柔软而温热，因为刚刚被使用过而有些细细地颤抖。

Bucky仰着头，望着他，像是在等待他的下一步指示，他的眼神太纯洁了，纯洁的就好像他刚刚咽下的是一口牛奶，而不是精液一样。

“你们总是这样吗？”总是这样贴近对方，渴望对方，深深地把对方的性器吞进喉咙安慰对方吗。

“……我们？”Bucky的眼神动了动，嘴唇抿了下，恰好覆住了Rogers的指尖，“谁？”

这问题多么的愚蠢啊，Rogers几乎开始恨起提出这个问题的自己了，“不，没什么，Bucky，没什么。”

他想要扶起Bucky，而Bucky却歪过头，眼睛湿亮亮的望着他。

Rogers就要坚持不住了，有什么东西即将溢出，也许是眼泪，也许只是欲望。

“你还在难过吗？”Bucky说，他的嘴唇都有些肿了，被那样巨大的东西撑满过，蹂躏过，一定会痛吧，“你总是皱着眉。”

“没有，我没有难过。”Rogers努力想绽开一个笑容，但那控制笑容的肌肉就好像同时罢工了一样，他扬起嘴角，却知道自己的表情一定比哭还要难看，“你不需要这样，不需要用自己的身体让别人快乐……”

“我想要那样，”Bucky的眼神是那么平静，甚至都没闪动一下，“我想要你。”

这足够让Rogers疯狂了，更何况Bucky又站起身，扯下了自己的裤子。

没有内裤，什么都没有，布料下的他是光裸的，性器直挺挺地勃起了。

“Steve,”他唤他，又转过身，趴跪在地上，将手指塞进了后穴里，“这里……想要你……”

他一定做过什么准备了，否则他怎么能一次塞了两根手指进去，那两根手指又怎么能将那穴口撑开，只露出一条小缝，泛着水光，又望不见底。

 

_54._

_望不见底的深渊并不皆是黑色的。_

_那或许是明亮的白日，充斥着漫天的雪花，呼啸的风冷得刺骨，锋利的像是打磨得极好的刀片，将原本已经冻僵了的面颊削得血肉模糊。天光甚至都亮的有些刺眼了，而望不见尽头的雪原又只能徒增绝望。_

_又或许是夏日雷鸣的夜晚，闷热潮湿，空气里的水蒸气都快要沾湿他的睫毛，皮肤上黏黏腻腻的。吱呀的老铁门，脏兮兮的军靴，悉悉索索的摩擦着的衣物，被窗外一闪而过的电光照的明亮。_

_无力，失重，痛苦……光明，刺眼，敞亮。矛盾而又真实的深渊，人们只能跌入其中，随波逐流。_

_Rogers鲜少体会到无力，但他面对Bucky又总是那么无力，七十年前是，现在也是。_

_在布鲁克林，他不知道Bucky究竟为什么总喜欢和姑娘们在一起，还笑的放肆又不可一世，好像全世界的光芒都会在他笑时汇聚在他身上一样。_

_当然，Bucky也对着他笑。_

_他同样不明白为什么Bucky总是会在他和混混们缠斗得快要输得一败涂地时出现，揍跑那些人，然后英雄似的冲他笑，就好像他的目光从未从他身上移开一样。_

_倔强，愚蠢，正义感爆棚，Bucky总是这样说他，他不服输地回嘴，而Bucky只是将沾了酒精的棉球又蹭了蹭他还没来得及愈合的伤口，就让他发出“嘶”的抽气声，又赶紧咬紧牙根，不愿再发出声音，而Bucky则会摇着头笑他，笑的眼角都皱了起来。_

_他是多么贪恋那种笑容啊，贪恋到想要亲吻那笑起来时会弯成一个好看的弧度的嘴唇。那时的他甚至还没有Bucky高呢，他或许要踮着脚才能吻到吧，但他只有做梦时才能体会到那嘴唇的柔软和温暖。_

_他忍不住用画笔刻画出那嘴唇的模样，那些画作是他最宝贝的东西了，谁也舍不得交给，哪怕是Bucky也不行，那是他埋藏在最深处的秘密，而现在那些纸张却都消失殆尽了。_

_他甚至是感谢每一次都会要了他的命似的生病的，因为那时Bucky是属于他一个人的，不会走开，不会和姑娘们在一起，只会彻夜坐在他的身边，用嘴唇触碰他的额头，测量他的体温。那嘴唇并不干燥，甚至是丰润而有些潮湿，连那处与他的唇解除了短短几秒的皮肤都会热得发烫呢。_

_他是多么享受这种亲昵啊，他在清晨醒来，而Bucky就坐在那随时都有可能散架的椅子上浅眠，高烧褪去后的大脑仍有些无法正常转动，他伸出胳膊想要触碰Bucky交叠着的手，铁架床却因为他的动作发出了吱呀的声响，将Bucky吵醒了。_

_Bucky迷迷糊糊地睁开眼，又无意识地鼓起脸颊动了动嘴，偏过头望他，他只好装作熟睡，而Bucky却立刻看穿了他。_

_Bucky没有亲吻他的额头，只是用手试了试温度，然后便用那刚刚睡醒还有些含混不清的声音宣布道，你退烧了，Steve，不要装睡了。_

_Rogers睁开眼，看见那布满了血丝的灰绿色眼睛。他直起身，将枕边那块已经干透了的毛巾丢进Bucky的怀里，又半真半假地咳嗽了几声，换得Bucky手忙脚乱地去找他那些治哮喘的药，床头的抽屉因为他着急的翻找而发出乱糟糟的碰撞声，但他还是不住的抱怨，哦，去你的，Steve，你又犯哮喘了？上帝啊，冬天为什么还不过去。_

_Bucky最终找到了那小小的药剂，他递给Rogers，又他吞咽药片时伸出手抚摸着他的胸前，替他顺着气，仿佛这样会让他好受些似的。_

_老天啊，你一定是上帝派来惩罚我的，一定是，Bucky喃喃地说，一脸惊魂未定，明明是在抱怨，语气里却充满了担忧。_

_不，才不是，明明你才是我的惩罚，Rogers想。_

_以前是，现在也是。_

55.

 

Rogers几乎是立刻就又硬了起来，他本就没有所谓的不应期，胯下的东西胀痛着，他的胸口也闷闷地发痛，就好像是被什么东西压住了似的，空气的氧气也变得稀薄。

Bucky回过头看他，不再是平静的表情了，那表情就好像是被欺负了一样，有些委屈，又在恐惧着什么。

“Steve，Steve，我想要你……”Bucky的语速不再是慢吞吞的了，他只是重复着这句话，就好像这种渴望是与生俱来的似的，“想要你……”

Bucky扩张着自己，金属手撑着地面，右手手指不断地抽插着，甚至都要将深处的软肉带出来。

“不，不，Bucky……”这画面足以毁灭Rogers的一切理智，但他只是跪在Bucky身旁，颤抖着手抚摸着他的脸颊，“这不是你想要的，你只是被他变成了这样子……”

他看见Bucky屁股上的指痕，浅浅的，因为血清的作用，也许过不了多久就会消失了，——那是Steve昨晚留下的。

“不……”Bucky摇着头，他的眼睛瞪大了，眼球甚至都微微凸出，那灰绿色的眼睛就像是山雨欲来的湖面似的，不再是一片雾气了，那眼神里溢出的是绝望，就像是被抛弃了的幼犬，渴求着主人的垂怜。

有什么东西在Rogers的胸口绽开了，在心脏的位置。

不是枪口，前些天的枪口在肩膀上，就要痊愈。但那东西就像是在心口埋下了根茎似的，倔强的生根，盘亘着他的心脏，将那脆弱的器官攥紧了。

“Bucky……”Rogers感到一阵脱力，连语言似乎都在离他远去，“我不能……”不能像他一样侵犯你。

而这拒绝就像是开启了什么开关似的，Bucky的泪水几乎是在听见他说“不”的一瞬间溢出，那液体顺着他的脸颊簌簌地流下，他拼命摇着头，不断地喊他的名字，Steve，Steve，Please。

那声音撕心裂肺，不似他说话时那般低沉，反倒像是濒临死亡时那样绝望而哽咽。

这太过了，Rogers根本没法拒绝这样的Bucky。

他倾身吻住Bucky的嘴，并未深入，在Bucky的身体因为惊讶而僵硬时又吻过他的嘴角，那儿也尽是眼泪，咸咸的液体明明是没有任何其他的味道的，而他竟然尝出了些苦味。

亲吻，与Bucky亲吻，这是Rogers想要的，他早就想要的。

“Bucky，你知道吗，”他将Bucky搂紧怀里，拔出他那塞在后穴里的手，“我早就想吻你了，七十年前就想这么做了……”

“可你那时总是和姑娘们在一起，吻过她们的手背，她们的脸颊，她们的嘴唇，”他慢慢的说着，将自己的性器缓缓地埋进Bucky的体内，看着Bucky睁大的眼因为这缓慢而深入的插入而有些翻白，“我嫉妒的发狂，我做梦都想要亲吻你，而你只会在我发热时亲吻我的额头……”

“后来我有了血清，不再脆弱的好像风都能将我刮跑……”Rogers慢慢地抽出，又深深地捅入，“但我不能，我已经毁了自己，我再也不能亲吻别的人……我不能也毁了你……”

“S……Steve……”Bucky念出破碎的单词，他的手环住了他的脖子，腿也盘着他的腰，不断地扭动着屁股，他吻住他的唇，就像是要堵住那两片薄薄的软肉似的。

“曾经我以为你……以为你不在了，永远的消失了，”Rogers竭力想忽略喉头的哽咽，依然缓慢却有力的凿着他，“那都是我的错，可我仍然是那么的想念你，只有你……”

他们吻得天昏地暗，连窗外的雨声或是雷鸣都没法打搅他们，Rogers从没体验过这样汹涌的情感，汹涌就像是下一秒他就要因为这些情绪而涨破了一样。

“后来我找到了你，我以为那样我就可以救你……”可那个与他一模一样的男人却将他的一切念想都碾了个粉碎，他说不下去了，而Bucky也不想再让他说下去，不安地扭着腰。

他只能更用力地吻他，更用力地操他，像是只野兽一样，仿佛这样他们就能够更亲近一点，更贴近彼此，填补七十年的错过。

“Steve，Steve……”Bucky又唤他的名字，他有一瞬间的恍惚，仿佛Bucky在呼唤的人并不是他，而是此时那个被关起来的男子。

但他顾不得那么多了，他甚至都没和那个男人正式的打过照面呢，他并非逃避，只是时间匆忙的都没给他任何的机会。

他啃咬着Bucky的锁骨，听见Bucky发出疼痛却夹杂着些快感的呜咽，那声音混着雨声，潮湿而诡秘，轻巧的在他的心尖上滑过，按下那根欲望的弦。

他就要射了，Bucky也是，他忍不了太久，Bucky的体内是那么的柔软而紧致，体贴而小心的按压着他。

“Bucky……”他吻着他的下巴，那细小的胡茬戳着他的唇，并不疼痛。他想要拔出自己的性器，而Bucky在察觉他的意图后却将自己牢牢地钉在了那根东西上。

“里面，Steve，射在里面……”Bucky的眼睛是那么的潮湿，就像是角上长着花骨朵的鹿，哀求着，“Please，Please！”

Rogers射了，射精的过程是那么的漫长，长到连后脑勺都微微震颤着，而Bucky缩在他的怀里，射在了他的腿间。

他想要说些什么，但却听见Bucky埋在他肩膀里说，“不要杀死他……Steve……不要……”

这话足够让Rogers那被欲望熏得高热的大脑冷却下来了，他想要回话，却发现怀里的人已经不再动作，显然是晕厥了过去。

太乱了，他拥着怀里的人，思绪却是一团乱麻，纠在了一起，无法解开。

他想问Bucky，你究竟想起了多少，你是为了他才来找我的吗，你对他又是什么样的感情？

但他问不出口，而Bucky也给不了他任何回答。

 

_56._

_Rogers曾经以为他是Bucky最为亲近的人，再没有别人会比他更为了解Bucky了。那些博物馆里写的东西真实而不完整，他懂得的比那些多得多。_

_他们有那样的回忆，那样长久的过去，那样并肩战斗的经历。_

_但他却怎么也没有想到，那个同样被称作Steve的男人也有这些东西。_

_Steve有他的记忆，他的过去被分毫不差地刻印在了那个人的脑子里，甚至连他对Bucky那份隐蔽的情感也没有一丝遗漏。_

_而在他沉睡的岁月里，Bucky又与Steve一同执行了那么多见不得光的任务。_

_Steve拥有的，比他多得多。_

_这认知太过露骨了，露骨的近乎残忍。_

_Bucky坠落，他没能抓住他，甚至之后也没能找到他。他是幸存者，是可耻的幸存者，他的愧疚，他的歉意，他的后悔，全都不足挂齿，太小儿科了。_

_他没能见证战争的胜利，他只是沉眠了七十年，而这七十年里，Bucky却经历了多少痛苦的事情，洗脑，改造，屠戮……仔细斟酌，他的沉眠更像是逃避。_

_Rogers从Natasha手里接过的那本档案里记录的仅是七十年里的一小部分事情。他没能陪伴他，没能帮助他，他甚至都没能想到他，他的脑中空无一物，尽是无尽的黑暗，和海洋深处的光景一样，阳光都无法照到的地方，海水早就不再是蓝色的。_

_但Steve却陪伴着Bucky，与他一同手染鲜血，在他受伤时治疗他，失败时安慰他，成功时亲吻他，或是……在黑夜里与他做爱，就像Rogers刚刚那样。_

57.

 

复仇者们开了会，就在第二日的早晨。

Rogers彻夜未眠，这不是什么罕见的事情，除了有些胀痛的脑袋，和突突跳着的太阳穴没有别的反应，而Bucky却在欲望过后睡得还算安稳，这大概算是件值得欣慰的事情。

会议起初并没有人说话，所有人都沉浸在震惊过后暂时有些难以回过神的情绪里。

“我建议处理掉他。”Natasha抱着胳膊，她没有穿着制服，甚至都没画上精致的妆容，看上去有些憔悴。

“我同意，”Tony端着盛有咖啡的金属杯子，举起一只胳膊，答得飞快，“克隆人，哇哦，逊毙了，还是克隆的美国队长，Hydra早该处理掉他的，看看他都把Hydra搞成了什么样。”

“同意。”Clint陷在沙发椅里，顶着巨大的黑眼圈。

“Steve？”Natasha将目光投向Rogers，“你觉得呢？”

Rogers有一瞬间的恍惚，然后摇了摇头说：“对，他确实是有违伦理的产物，但是我们不能……”

“Steve！”Natasha不可置信的打断了他，她看着他，眼睛里写满了不认同，“瞧你在说什么？是的，SHEILD总把同情和包容挂在嘴边，但他是谁？是克隆的你，是真实的存活于世上的另一个Steve Rogers。”

“我们的情报显示，他的战斗数值均高于你，”Tony皱着眉头，将咖啡杯磕在桌上，“且行事狠戾，除非任务需要，剩下的目标均未留下活口。”

“我也同意处理掉他，”坐在远处的Rhodes说，“我想军方也会这么决定。”

“他很危险，Steve，”Natasha的声音是那么笃定，带着点警告的意味，“你能想象吗，昨天Bruce试图给他做检查，但他不知对Bruce说了什么，要不是我刚好推门进去，恐怕……”

“哦没关系，我的装修工人很久没上班了，前些天还打了电话问我需不要需要修修屋子。”Tony无所谓的耸耸肩，在受到周围人责怪的目光后乖乖闭了嘴。

Rogers拧紧了眉头，他不是没有考虑过杀死Steve或是将他交由军方处理，他又何尝不想那样简单的处理事情，但他不能，他需要考虑的远比那多得多，也复杂的多，“……他是一个人，不是一只羊，或是别的什么动物，他有自己的思维，况且……”

况且Bucky在乎他。

“我认为你应该去与他谈谈再做出决定，”Natasha皱着眉头，起身离开了座位，金属制的椅子腿在瓷砖上发出尖锐的声音，“你并不需要一直恪守你那所谓的底线。”

 

_58._

_底线。_

_这个词在现在的Rogers听来几乎是会让他发笑的。_

_他的底线有很多，对敌人，对朋友，对Bucky。_

_他甚至不会扼着那十恶不赦的叛徒的喉咙，将他丢下百米高的大楼，他不愿下杀手，无论对谁，Sitwell是，Steve也是，那是他的底线。宽恕，同情，包容，他相信这些词之所以存在，都是有它们的意义的，他选择相信。_

_愈来愈多的特殊能力者、外星的生物、任性而暴躁的神，再强大的敌人，他也从没感到过畏惧，因为他有他的朋友们。他尊重他的朋友们，信任他的朋友们，愿意为他们付出，为他们战斗，这也是他的底线。_

_但当一切牵扯到Bucky Barnes，所有的底线都脆弱的不如一张普通白纸。_

_他与Bucky之间也是曾经有过底线的。_

_Friendship，他深深镌刻在脑海里的词就是这底线的名字。_

_而他越界了，彻底的越界了。_

_他将那底线撕扯成了碎片，就在昨天。_

_他占有了Bucky，将他打开，用力地操他，让他雌伏在他的身下，与那个男人一样，没有任何差别。_

_“I'm with you till the end of the line.”_

_是啊，他答应要陪他到最后的，无论会发生什么，他都会是他的朋友，可他亲手摧毁了这段友谊，又没来及定义他们现在的关系。_

_底线啊，多么可笑，他们早就没有那种东西了。_

59.

 

Rogers见到Steve时，那个男人正坐在墙角，被束缚着双手，盯着前方的地面发呆，听见动静抬起了头，看见是他，露出了一个Rogers再熟悉不过的笑容。

Rogers打开那扇隔绝两人的玻璃墙，走了进去。门在他身后无声的关上，他没有坐下，只是站着看那个坐在地上的男人，那男人依然穿着黑色的潜行服，头发也并未凌乱，就好像他并不是被关押着的阶下囚似的。

“Steve Rogers.”那男人唤他的全名，站起身与他平视，“我该怎么称呼你呢，要知道在Hydra，我们一般是叫你Rogers的。”

“你惹怒了Bruce，”Rogers并未答话，只是叙述事实，“我不知道Hydra到底是如何得到了我的DNA，又创造出了你。”

“是的，没错，我有你的身体，也有你七十年前的记忆，”Steve说的轻巧，就好像是为这对话已经排演了无数遍，他甚至放松的倚着墙壁，“但那些家伙显然是出了些错误，我没有任何你那些被称得上高尚的东西……”

“可你却还和他在一起，”Rogers慢慢地说，“和Bucky。”

眼前这个男人显然是被激怒了，他皱起了眉头，瞪起了眼，却又在下一秒笑了起来，“是啊，Bucky，我们总在一起。”

“任务，然后洗脑，那些人总喜欢给他来这些……”Steve说的咬牙切齿，笑得狠戾，“他痛苦的在椅子上痉挛，不断喊着‘Steve’，但我没法救他，那些痛苦都原封不动甚至加倍的在我脑里呈现，我只能站的远远地看着他，可后来……”

“后来？后来你成了冬日战士的管理人？”Rogers再也没法冷静，他揪着Steve的领子，将那脑袋磕在墙壁上，一字一顿地说，“你仍然给他洗脑，让他承受那些同样的痛苦……”

“哈……是啊……是的……”Steve苦笑着，像是在承受着比窒息更痛苦的折磨，“我并不想那样，可他记起你来了，就在仅仅见了你一面之后。他知道我不是你，他说我们截然不同。”

这足以让Rogers又惊又怒了，他甚至能听见自己的手指的骨节咯吱作响。

而Steve仍然不断地说着，直视着他的眼睛，“我不是你，是啊，我不是……我早就知道的，我没有那些Bucky喜欢的东西，忠诚，善良或者别的什么。他就像是那我永远也触不可及的高岭之花，而夜晚却在我的身下绽放的像是朵鲜艳的玫瑰，带刺，但依然美丽……”

“你侵犯了他，你逼迫了他，你……”是十恶不赦的恶魔。他想要这么说，可昨夜Bucky布满了泪痕的脸却猛地在脑海中浮现出了。

“哈，Steve，Steve Rogers，”Steve反倒是笑了，就好像是从他的眼里看穿了什么似的，“你也和他那样做过了吧，你的眼神骗不了我，因为我就是你，黑暗的你……”

在Rogers反应过来之前，他的拳头就已经挥了出去，将那男人因为窒息而涨得通红的脸打的偏到一边。

“我没法成为你，永远也没法……”Steve转过头，伸出舌头舔去刚刚溢出的血迹，“但我知道你的一切，你的过去，你的梦境，你的爱，还有你的Bucky。”

“住口！”Rogers几乎要发狂了，怒火来得迅疾，他额角的青筋都突突地跳着，手也不住的收紧，“你什么都不知道，什么都不知道。”

“内疚吗？Steve，活在内疚里的感觉很不好受吧，作为幸存者。”那男人的牙齿上甚至都带着血，可还是不断地说，“可你知道吗，我的生命，属于我的那部分，从未从内疚中挣脱，我想要救他，救我的Bucky，可我不能，我什么都做不到，甚至都没法让他爱上我，只能看着他在痛苦里挣扎……”

“你这个懦夫……”Rogers说的，汗水从鼻梁上滑过，又顺着人中流下。

“是啊，我是个懦夫，而你又何尝不是呢。”Steve说，“你甚至都不敢吻他，你怕毁了他，怕玷污了他，可你不知道，他早就爱上你了，他早就毁了自己了。”

Rogers瞪大了眼，扼着那男人的手也松了开来。是啊，这明明就是呼之欲出的答案，昨晚的Bucky，渴求着他的Bucky，哭泣的Bucky，早已毁掉的Bucky，爱着他的Bucky。

“你想要杀死我吗？”Steve直起腰，从窒息中迅速的平复了呼吸，“你带了枪吧，就在你的靴子侧面。”

那男人弯下腰，从他靴子的侧面抽出那把枪，递到他的面前，“杀了我吧，你想要这样的，我知道全部的你，你的欲望，你所有隐蔽的东西，你想要藏起的东西……”

“不……”Rogers摇着头，而那枪柄就塞进了他的虎口，Steve则握着那枪口。

“杀了我，你们就能在一起，没有别人，只有你们两个。”Steve将那枪口对住了他的左胸，“Bucky再也不用被洗脑，再也不会痛苦，再也不会皱眉……”

那枪明明就握在他手里，可他根本没法去触碰那扳机，而Steve就这样将他的大拇指扣了进去。

“Do it,Steve.”那男人说的不带有一丝犹豫，“Do it.”

“不，不可以，Bucky他……”不想要你死。

而那话还没说口，那男人就仿佛是听到了什么关键词似的，蓝色的眼睛睁大了，猛地扣下了扳机，Rogers只来得及将那枪口偏移开来，就听见了那短促的枪声。

鲜血是喷溅开来的，那鲜红的液体还带着些温度，迸溅到他的脸颊上，温热着的。那男人倒了下去，枪也落在了地上。

 

60.

 

几乎是同时，Rogers听见背后传来一声撕心裂肺的尖叫。

他不需要回头，他也没有力气回头，但他知道那是谁，那是Bucky。

躺在地上的男人显然也听见了那声音，他倒在血泊里，偏过头，冲着屋外的那人笑了笑，嘴唇动了动。

Rogers认得那口型，他在说，我爱你。

 

**-Rogers（白盾）视角结束，Bucky视角开始-**

 

61.

 

Bucky跪倒在Steve身边，就像他那日跪倒在Rogers身边一样。他什么也做不了，只能按住那不断地向外渗血的伤口，本能似的摇着头。

他也许哭了，又也许没有。眼泪脆弱而无用，除了说明他的无能什么也做不了。

那男人就这样阖上了眼睛，收敛了平日里的笑容，安静的像是一幅画，——David笔下的Marat。

身后有人冲了进来，身边Rogers的声音是那么焦急，但Bucky却无暇辨清他话中的内容。

他太累了，太累了，他想扑在Steve身上，把那些试图接近他的人通通赶走，可有人扯他的胳膊，试图将他扶起。他挥动胳膊将那人挥走，身后便传来了玻璃破碎的声音，夹杂着不知道是谁的痛呼声。

“Bucky！Bucky！”有人在唤他的名字，那声音太熟悉了，熟悉得就好像是他在每一个清醒的黎明都能够听见。

黎明，Bucky有多久没见过真正的黎明了，他早已习惯了夜的黑，几乎要忘了昼的白。可那声音总在他睁开眼时呼唤他的名字，他见不到日出的光芒，却总能听见那好像有阳光般温度的声音。

那是他的黎明，属于冬日战士的黎明。

名为Steve的黎明。

 

_62._

_Bucky不是第一次见证死亡的降临，当然不是。_

_他甚至都亲身经历过死亡，不止一次的经历过。_

_没人给他的记忆分档，没人把他的记忆拼凑起来，那些人只负责拆开他的记忆，又用劣质的胶水黏好它们，让他浑身都吱呀吱呀作响地去工作。_

_他模模糊糊地记得那是很久很久以前的事情了，大约还是发生在上个世纪五六十年代。_

_他独自一人在苏联的一座城市里执行任务，任务的目标是个女性间谍，金发，蓝眼，游走于各个组织之间，像条滑腻的泥鳅。_

_他远远地从狙击镜里看见那个穿着军绿色大衣的女人，带着厚厚的帽子，拎着黑色的皮箱，左手牵着个男孩，那男孩留着短短的金发，瘦弱且单薄，个子并不高。_

_Bucky隐隐觉得头痛，就好像那刚被黏好的记忆又被什么东西硬是掰了开来，露出碎裂的外壳下的模样。_

_他想起了一座城市，想起了一座桥，想起了长满了青苔的潮湿的小巷，想起了寒冷且四处透风的屋子，想起了那个同样瘦弱而单薄金发男孩。_

_他愣神了，他想得太久了，久到那女人已经牵着男孩走到了街道的尽头，也走出了他的射击范围。_

_他为这愣神付出了代价。_

_Bucky不得不花费更多时间，用更近的距离贴近那女人。_

_他闯进旅馆的房间，那女人不在，他只看见那个金发的男孩坐在床沿上，用恐惧的眼神看着他，缩成瑟瑟发抖的一团。_

_不一样，不一样，那不是他的男孩，他的男孩从不害怕，只会用小小的身躯扑到高大的人身上，紧紧的握起拳头，砸在敌人的脸上。_

_他的男孩是倔强的，是愚蠢的，是正义感爆棚的。_

_可他的男孩是谁呢，他们是什么关系，他甚至都记不得他的名字了。_

_而面前那金发男孩不停地用俄语向他求饶，他举起枪，抵着那男孩的眉心，从护目镜后看着那男孩布满雀斑的脸，只是一秒的犹豫，就足够他再次付出惨痛的代价。_

_那女人从背后射穿了他的大腿，连射数枪，碰巧射中了他的大动脉，他反应足够快，反手击中了她的头，那女人应着枪声倒下。_

_Bucky听见床上的男孩尖叫着喊“妈妈”，那声音听上去惊恐而绝望，这让他的头更痛了。于是他用左手扼住了那男孩的喉咙，看那男孩因为因为窒息而瞪大了灰色的眼睛，那瞳孔在室内昏黄的灯光下竟有些浑浊。_

_不，不是的，这不是他的男孩，他的男孩的眼睛是蓝色的，却又会在激动时泛出些绿，他曾经那么近距离的观察过，那永远澄澈的眼睛从不浑浊。_

_面前的男孩断了气，Bucky将他的尸体放在床上，而没有像往常那样随手扔在一边。大腿的伤口不断向外溢着血，黑色的裤子都被血液浸透了，他几乎就要走不动，大量失血带来的眩晕袭上大脑，他开始觉得寒冷，开始想起更多的事情。_

_他勉强给自己打了针止血的针剂，瘫坐在床脚边，没有立刻撤离，只是闭上眼坐着，嗅着空气里弥漫的血腥味。_

_血渐渐止住了，可有颗子弹还埋在大腿里，他恍恍惚惚地联系了总部，对方听见他受伤的消息，咒骂了一声，答应立刻会来支援。_

_Bucky迷迷糊糊地想起了记忆里的男孩的那只窄小又硬得硌人的手，想起了那滚烫的额头，想起了嘴唇贴在那皮肤上短暂的触觉。_

_他觉得冷，他从没觉得这么冷过，即使是被关进冷冻仓时也没有，疼痛反倒是微不足道了。于是他又想起那男孩，因为想起他时他会觉得温暖，就像是整个人都埋进了被太阳晒得暖暖的被子里。_

_可被太阳晒得暖暖的被子又是什么样的触感呢，他记不清了，与其说那是个比喻，不如说是本能的联想。_

_他会死吗，会吧，他出了那么多血，那枪一定打穿了他的动脉了。_

_那就死吧，没有关系。_

_救援很快到来，Hydra的人找到了他，他们将他带走，把他绑在床上给他治疗。_

_他躺在床上，身体变得沉重，而意识却更加的清晰，于是他想起了那个男孩的名字，Steve。_

_“Steve……”他呢喃出声，声音极轻，又听见周围人在交头接耳。_

_“他在说什么？”_

_“听不清，或许是出了太多血语无伦次了。”_

_“弥留之际看见自己撬开了地狱的门吗？”_

_“说不定呢。”_

_不，不是地狱的门，是天堂的门，因为只有天堂里才能见到他，他的Steve，他爱着的Steve。_

63.

 

呼唤他的人是Rogers，Bucky知道。

那男人将他搂进了怀里，抱的那么用力，就像是要把他揉碎了一样。

他没有力气挣脱了，他看见几个人将Steve抬走，血液顺着那男人垂在担架边的手臂向下滑落，滴落在地板上，留下一道蜿蜿蜒蜒的血路。

他想要抓住Steve的手，质问他为什么要扣下那扳机。他看见了，他当然看见了。起初他只是听见他们争执，听见那男人惹怒了Rogers，而后Rogers提起了他的名字，于是那男人便举着Rogers手里的枪，把自己的胸口轰了个大窟窿，在心脏的位置。

他知道他说了什么，他看见了他的口型。他想告诉他，他不想要他死，他还有太多话要对他说，尽管他在他的面前一向是寡言的。

“他不会死的，”Rogers紧紧地拥着他，贴着他的耳边说，“他会没事的。”

而Bucky除了本能的点头什么也做不了。

 

_64._

_起初Bucky以为他找到了自己的男孩，当他第一次见到Steve时。_

_金色的短发，蓝色的眼珠，还有强壮的身体。_

_他又一次被唤醒了，被禁锢在那张黑色的皮椅上，嘴里塞着口枷，眼睛却盯着站在不远处的Pierce身边的男人。_

_“他注意到你了。”Pierce笑着说，脸上的皱纹像是蠕动的虫。_

_“我不明白你在说什么，Sir.”那男人如此答道。_

_那声音如此的熟悉，让Bucky忍不住挣动了一下，他想要离那声音更近些，听得更加清楚些，手腕上的金属镣铐却因此发出刺耳的声响。_

_“瞧啊，我们的武器挣扎着想要接近你，”Pierce挥了挥手，便有人将Bucky按得更紧，“别让我失望。”_

_“必然不会。”那男人回答得极快，眼睛却没有看向Pierce，只是仍盯着Bucky。_

_“我不知道造出你是否是正确的，你又毁了那个实验室……但他总是念叨着那个名字，”Pierce不再盯着Bucky，而是转过头，望着那男人，“现在那个名字属于你了，‘Steve’。”_

_那之后的对话Bucky没能听清，因为他们开始给他洗脑了，撕裂的疼痛如期而至，他不得不闭上眼，嘶吼出声，用喉咙的发泄让一切变得好受些。_

_可他依然没能忘记那个名字，——“Steve”，他记忆里的男孩的名字。_

_而后他们有了第一次任务，在寒冷的北欧。_

_任务如想象那般的顺利，Bucky没拒绝Steve延后返程的请求，并非全然因为Steve是他的上司，那更像是种与生俱来的服从。_

_但当注意到Steve看他眼神时，他意识到有些不对，眼前的这个人，并不是他的男孩。_

_他们很像，太像了，Bucky几乎都要将他们搞混了，可他们又有些不同。他的男孩不该是这样的，他的男孩像是太阳晒过的被子，是温暖的镣铐，而眼前这个人则更像是北欧的黄昏，来得又早又急，昏暗寒冷。_

_Bucky听见商店里的老妇人絮絮叨叨地说，就要圣诞节了，怎么还出了这种事。_

_他默默点着头，脖子上的围巾蹭得他的下巴有些痒，而身边的Steve却无动于衷。_

_可你们看上去很幸福，那老妇人转过头来，笑着对他说。_

_不，不是这样的。Bucky几乎是条件反射的摇着头，而那老妇人只是笑笑，显然只当他是害羞。_

_他们慢慢地走在积雪的街道上，他听见脚下的雪因为他们不断前行的脚步而咯吱咯吱作响，身边人的呼吸声又是那么的平稳而规律。_

_Bucky以前极少这样暴露在外，可他莫名信任身边的人，好像他的存在就是某种保证，他再不必担心会发生危险。_

_Steve不是他破碎的记忆里的男孩，永远也不是。_

_可他让他感到安全，这是这几十年来谁都没能给他的。_

65.

 

Bucky又一次听见争执，发生在Rogers和那些Bucky不怎么熟悉的人之间。

那个小个子的男人看上去怒气冲冲，Bucky知道他是钢铁侠，Hydra的目标之一，他冲着Steve大吼，“你竟然要救他？你知不知道他会让你的存在变得多么尴尬？”

“可我们必须救他，Tony。”Rogers拧着眉，回答却没有一点犹豫，“我们别无选择。”

“是的，是的，别无选择，”小个子男人在他面前来回踱着步，又用复杂的眼神看着Bucky，“天知道你们三个人搅和在一起会变成什么样！”

变成什么样。

这问题让Bucky猛地一震，他情不自禁后退了一步，而身旁的Rogers却在这时握住了他的右手，他这才发现自己的手心竟已经汗湿。

“救他，Tony，你总有办法处理好一切。”Rogers说。

“哦是的，是的，我最擅长的就是处理了……”Tony语速很快，眼睛瞪得老大，“可他是个人，不是什么机器，还被他自己轰掉了小半个心脏！哦拜托，拜托，韩国的那位女士几分钟前才乘着直升机赶来了，你真该看看她看见他那张和你长得一模一样的脸时的表情，哇哦，精彩，年度最佳，真该录下来然后投稿到油管上。”

“救他，Tony，”一直倚着墙壁闭口不言的黑寡妇说了话，“如果这就是他们想要的，那么，满足他们。”

“Nat……这……”小个子男人深吸了一口气，而后慢慢地呼出，“好的，好的，Yeah，希望这是他们想要的。”

“谢谢你，Tony。”Rogers的话中带着点疲惫，听上去却又是那么的诚恳。

“哦，得了吧……”Tony说的轻巧，而Bucky却因为他望向自己的眼神而感到无所适从，那眼神看上去像是在责备。

是啊，他是应该被责备的吧。瞧啊，他都干了些什么，这一切都因他而起，因他的渴望而生，他的存在让事情变得如此复杂，甚至几近不可挽回。

“没关系，Bucky，我们能处理好它，”Bucky就要陷入痛苦的自责，却被身边的Rogers搂进了怀里，“只要你肯相信，只要你愿意相信。”

那怀抱温暖而有力，让Bucky情不自禁地回拥着他。

是的，他愿意相信，他一定会相信，因为他除了相信，没有任何选择。

 

_66._

 

_从那次北欧的任务中归来，他就总与Steve一同出任务。_

_他每次从低温的冰冻中醒来，总会看见Steve立在一旁，他其实不需要人此此告知他Steve的身份，他知道，他一直都知道，他是Steve，与他记忆里的男孩同名，甚至连长相也一模一样，但他却不是他的男孩。_

_他记得Steve，却难以拼凑他关于男孩的记忆，因而他总是望着Steve的侧脸发呆。_

_Steve是个优秀的特工，不逊色于他的刺客。可Steve望着他的眼神却又总是那么地充满着狠戾与掠夺，就像是大型的肉食动物，随时都要扑上来将他吞吃入腹。_

_Bucky一度读不懂那眼神，他一向对这些不甚明确的表达难以辨析，直到那一次，Pierce死了。_

_任务失败的他没有受到任何额外的惩罚，只是洗脑，回收，而后他得知，他的管理权被交给了Steve。_

_Steve将他唤醒，他睁开眼，仍处于刚刚苏醒的迷蒙。他看见那熟悉的身影，本以为会听见那一连串熟悉的俄语，想不到迎接他的却是一个深吻。_

_与其说是吻，不如说是掠夺。_

_Steve吻着他的唇，那舌几乎要舔遍他口腔的每一寸，又与他的舌纠缠在一起，像是两条交尾的蛇，要榨干彼此一般。_

_这太过了，太过了，Bucky从没体会过这些，他不知如何应对，只觉得窒息，却又因为被禁锢在椅子上无法推开身上的人。_

_Steve急切的爱抚着他，撸动他的阴茎，这足够他在椅子上弓起身了，快感来的迅猛而陌生，Bucky难以从他脑中寻觅出类似的体验。_

_那只手动作并不熟练，甚至是粗暴又鲁莽的，但他竟然因那完全不与温柔沾边的爱抚而勃起了，性器硬得胀痛。_

_他想要释放，想要射出来，可那爱抚着他的手却在这时离开了他的性器，他不满足地顶着胯，却又因为被禁锢住无法大幅度的动作。_

_“Bucky，Bucky……”他听见Steve呼唤，那呼唤潮湿而充溢着他不熟悉的欲望，“我等了太久了，这一天，你终于可以完整的属于我……”_

_话中的内容同样让Bucky感到困惑，但他甚至还没来得及细想，那先前还爱抚着他性器的手指就这样捅进了他的后穴，一根，两根，三根，将他干涩的后穴的后穴撑开，试探性地抽插着。_

_他呜咽出声，他不明白Steve为什么要将手指塞进他的后穴，可他的呜咽似乎并不能起到任何拒绝的作用，只让那手指粗暴地动作了起来。_

_陌生而古怪的体验让Bucky紧张，他本能地想要拒绝，“停下，停下……”_

_而那舌又一次霸占了他的口腔，这吻相比之前那个更加的下流，Steve显然找寻到了他口腔里的敏感处，这下流的吻让他更硬了。_

_“Bucky，Bucky……你愿意成为我的吗？”Steve总算肯放开他的唇，又在他的耳边低声地问。_

_Bucky无法理解这话的含义。他是Steve的兵器，Steve是他的管理人，又谈何归属。_

_他不清楚自己是否摇了头，或者压根没有任何反应，总之埋在他体内的手指倏地抽出，而后那比手指粗大且滚烫的性器就这样捅了进来。_

_Bucky觉得自己被撕扯成了两半，或者是被什么人用刀从身体的中轴线上劈了开来，那刀刃又极其锋利，锋利的甚至都没立刻溅出血来。_

_他感受不到任何快感，从下部被剖开的痛让他发出痛苦的呻吟，他闭上了眼，就像他被洗脑时那样，闭起眼睛总能让他好受些。_

_“睁开眼，睁开眼看看我，Bucky……”而Steve的说话声却在这时响起，Bucky没法拒绝他的要求，只有睁开双眼。_

_他看见一张扭曲的脸，嘴角带着笑，额头上仅是汗水，蓝眼睛里泛着野兽似的光。_

_“痛吗？Bucky，你流血了……”那男人这样说，而他只有咬着唇点头。_

_体内的性器不再蛰伏，开始动了起来，起初只是缓缓地抽出，再浅浅地进入，而后那东西的动作变得粗暴起来，慢慢地拔出，又极快地重重顶入，就像是要将Bucky从椅子上顶下来似的。_

_疼痛就要感受不到了，Bucky甚至感到自己的后穴因为血液而变得湿滑，方便侵略者的动作，他的身体对于疼痛是有着这样下贱的适应能力啊，他不知道这是否也得归功于Hydra的改造。_

_他因为体内性器碾过敏感点而呻吟出声，那声音让他感到羞耻，于是便又咬住了那已经红肿的下唇，可Steve却像是觅到了宝物的猎人，猛地抽出，又重重地向着他的敏感点捣入，逼出他一声又一声尖叫。_

_“多么淫荡，多么美，还紧紧地吸着我……”Steve的手指撩起他额前被浸湿了的头发，用完全与下身的粗暴相悖的温柔吻着他的额头，“我们早该如此了……”_

_这足够碾碎他了，足够了。_

_他不是被撕扯成了两半，他早已破碎了，只是一次又一次地被人用胶水或是蜜糖粘合了起来，却又被欲望或者回忆重又打碎。_

_终有一日他将变得粉身碎骨，再也粘不回去。_

_终有一日。_

67.

 

Bucky看见许多穿着白大褂的人走来走去，在面前的实验室里，围着床上那人。

一瞬间他以为自己是在看自己被改造的录像，那些人不住地交头接耳，又不时地点点头或是摇摇头，互相递过些器械，就像是他模模糊糊的记忆里的一样。

他想让他们停下，可他们只是在给Steve治疗，而他只能站在屋外，什么也做不了。

“James。”他听见一个女声，从背后传来，于是他回过头。

“你或许不记得我，”那红发女人向他走近，“可你很清楚你对于他们来说意味着什么。”

他不知如何回答，他该点头吗，抑或否认。而他选择了别开视线，好在黑寡妇也并未期待他的回答。

“救他并非完全是为了Steve，”黑寡妇的声音透着深深的疲惫，“也是为了你。”

“为了我……”这话让他无法再避开Natasha的眼神，他重复这句子，望向Natasha充血的眼睛。

“是的，所以……处理好它，James，一切都只能由你来解决。”

他下意识的点头，尽管他并未完全明白这话中的含义。

“Steve会接受的，而他……”

Natasha并没有把话说完，只是移开了一直锁定着他的眼神，望向玻璃墙里。

他当然知道她要说什么。

那种撕扯感又一次袭来，好像唯有把他分为两半才是最好的办法，他难以割舍他们中的任何一个，更难以斩断他们之间千丝万缕的联系。

可他必须处理好一切，必须。

 

_68._

_他清醒的时间愈来愈长了，组织好像出了点岔子，任务冗杂而繁多，他已经有太久没被冻起来过。_

_他偶尔会分不清回忆与现实，将眼前的Steve误以为是他记忆里的男孩，而Steve又总是乐于满足他。_

_他的男孩从没满足过他，虽然他总是记得不清楚，甚至都难以辨析脑中画面的真伪，或是将它们按照时间的顺序组合起来，但他知道，他的男孩一直是他触不可及的人。_

_他可以搂着他的肩膀，紧紧地夹着他的小身板，低下头看着他的可爱的金色发旋，调笑他的笨拙，而他真正想要的却是亲吻他的唇，雌伏在他的身下，因为他的侵略而尖叫出声。_

_可他和Steve不需要任何调情，甚至不需要任何提示，就可以乱糟糟的黏在一起。_

_有时是他在发呆，有时是他在洗澡，有时甚至是他刚脱了制服的外套，Steve便抱住了他，亲吻他的耳后，贴着他的耳朵，呼唤他的名字。_

_Bucky，Bucky。_

_那温热的气息是那么的真实，而之后他便不再需要自己动手脱下制服里面的部分了。_

_他的记忆是一团糟，他的人也是。_

_他好像见到他的男孩了，在天空母舰上，他记得他把他的男孩按在身下，狠狠地揍他，就像是对待他的每一个目标那样。而他的男孩却丢掉了武器，满脸是血的对他说了些什么。_

_“I'm with you till the end of the line.”_

_啊，是这句话啊。_

_可天空母舰上的那段记忆又是否是真实的呢，他不知道。_

_如果非要打个比方，Bucky愿意将他的记忆比作西伯利亚那似乎永远也不会停歇的暴风雪，明明是跻身于他脑内看不到实体的东西，却仿佛将他囚禁在了其中。_

_雪似乎是他记忆里的一个逃不开的劫，他常常梦见坠落，与身边同样下落的雪花擦肩而过，左肩撞击在绵绵的雪地上，痛的他从梦中惊醒，浑身颤抖着被圈进一个坚实的怀抱里——Steve的怀抱。_

_“那些都是假的，都是梦，Bucky……”Steve这样告诉他，可他冥冥之中觉得那不是。_

_他冷得像是块巨大的冰块，牙齿不住地打着颤，眼睛酸涩却还忍不住瞪得老大。_

_他没拒绝Steve分开他的双腿，进入他的身体，亲吻他冻僵的脚趾，甚至亲吻他毫无知觉的、紧紧握着的左手。_

_这一切的性事，与其说他是没能拒绝，倒不如说是他完美的接纳了。_

_他向往这太久了，他想要他，想要他的男孩，想要能温暖他的任何东西，哪怕那只是圣诞夜里的那条毛毛躁躁的戳着他下巴的围巾。_

_那样就好，那样就好。_

_69._

_Rogers就像是一把钥匙，这钥匙足够开启Bucky脑中任意一个匣子上的锁。_

_在那次天空母舰上的任务之后，Hydra的洗脑变得不那么有效了，他也不再将Steve与Rogers搞混。_

_他仍然和Steve一起出任务，就像以前那样。_

_但他们之间有些不同了，可他说不出那其中的差别。_

_他们依然会毫无预警的就开始做爱，有时甚至是身上还沾着不知道哪个可怜人的血，刚撞进安全屋的门，就跌跌撞撞地吻到了一起。_

_他们刚从任务中死里逃生，敌人很狡猾，可Steve显然更胜一筹，那印着猩红色九头蛇的盾牌将敌人的脖子折成了一个扭曲的角度，直至心脏停止跳动那人也没能闭上惊恐的眼睛。_

_Bucky的牙齿磕到了Steve的唇，因为Steve正用力按着他的脑袋，揪着他后脑勺上的乱发，胡乱地吻着他。_

_头皮有些刺痛，他不得不顺着Steve手的力道偏过脑袋，摆成一副方便被侵略的姿势。周围没有镜子，Bucky看不到自己的模样，但他可以想象得出来，那是一副等待着欺凌的模样，Steve爱死了的模样。_

_他的牙齿一定磕破了Steve的唇吧，他在这个吻里尝到了铁锈的味道，而鼻间又有不容忽略的血腥味，那些还没来得及完全干透的血液就沾在他们制服的外侧，他们都没来得及把衣服给脱下来。_

_Steve扯掉了他的裤子，又没完全脱掉它，裤腰上的金属扣子磕在他藏在靴子里的匕首上，发出清脆的声响。_

_Steve闻起来是嗜血的味道，他也是。_

_“你闻起来好极了，像是流血的猎物，简直让我想吃了你……”Steve贴在他的耳边低语，这让Bucky兴奋得浑身的汗毛都树了起来，细细地抖了抖。_

_血液的味道让他们两个人都有些兴奋过度，Steve也没再说些有的没的话，只是粗暴地扩张着他，啃咬着他裸露的脖子，在他的喉结处流连，留下湿漉漉的水迹，和一个很快就会消失的牙印。_

_他的腿被Steve扛在了肩膀上，背抵着安全屋里简陋的木质鞋柜，摆成了一个极容易被操干的姿势，那上面甚至都沾满了灰尘，进门时Bucky看得清清楚楚，在窗外照进来的清冷月光下，那些灰尘看上去毛茸茸的。_

_可Steve没有立刻进入他，而是又塞进了一根手指。_

_他因为这第四根手指的塞入而疑惑地低下头，得到了一个温柔的过分的浅吻。_

_“你能吞下我的拳头吗，Bucky？”那男人问，月光下的面容看上去如雕塑般的冷硬，“告诉我你可以。”_

_“不，不……”他几乎是下意识的摇着头回答，他没有试过，能吞下Steve的性器已经是极限，而拳头……那一定会将他从体内撑开，让他破碎一地。_

_而Steve并不打算放过他，他的拒绝和摇头似乎只能徒增Steve的决心。_

_那四根手指将他的肠壁撑开，那些湿软的肉几乎是乖巧的包裹着体内带着薄茧的手指，内部甚至还向外渗着不知名的湿滑液体，没有一丝排斥的意思。_

_他被调教的太好了，再也不是那个会因为性器的插入而流血的冬日战士了。_

_“别拒绝我，Bucky……”那男人几乎是虔诚地吻着他，这不太对，太不对了，Steve极少这么温柔，这让他感到恐惧，于是又下意识的摇头。_

_“别拒绝我，我会满足你……”黑暗里他看不清Steve的眼神，而那原本浅尝辄止的吻变得粗暴了起来。_

_粗暴反倒是Bucky最熟悉的样子，他甚至扭曲地觉得安心，呜咽着将体内的东西吞的更深，而那Steve的大拇指就在这时探了进来。_

_那手指将他塞得太满了，将他的小洞彻底撑开，Steve却还浅浅地抽动着手，似乎想要把手掌也塞入他的体内。_

_“你可以的，Bucky，瞧你就要把我的手指都吞进去了……”Steve低低的说。_

_撕裂的疼痛在Steve把他的整个手掌埋入体内时到来，Bucky尖叫出声，腰绷得直直的，肩胛骨撞在了身后柜子的角上，疼痛让他的脚趾都蜷了起来，他不得不用机械的手肘撑在身后的鞋柜上以保持平衡。_

_“痛吗，Bucky？”他的唇在颤抖，牙齿也是，可Steve的声音听上去还是那么的冷静，“你从不流泪，我甚至都怀疑那些人对你的泪腺做了什么，可他们没有……”_

_撕裂的痛逐渐变得不再强烈，Steve又按压着他的前列腺，这让他萎靡的性器又违背主人意志的勃起了，怒张着留着泪。_

_那感觉太过头了，他觉得自己再也没什么是处于包裹下的了，他完完全全地被Steve打开了，那深入他体内的手像是要把他的灵魂也从身体里勾出来一样，不停地刺激着他。_

_“Steve，Steve……Steve！”此时他再也没法说出别的单词，只剩下最直白的请求，“我想要你……想要你的阴茎……”_

_Bucky彻底的沉溺了，他短暂地忘记了他的男孩，短暂地将Rogers收进了记忆的匣子里，短暂地将一切交给了Steve。_

_可那一切短暂的忘却都在Steve抽出手，又将他的性器塞进他体内的时候消失了，连同疼痛一起，他又想了起来，想起那些话，想起那个和眼前的男子一模一样的男孩。_

_他像是叶颠簸的舟，随着风浪上下翻腾，又环着Steve的脖子，好像拥着桅杆生怕坠入海中的水手一样。_

_可他终究还是落入了那漆黑的大海，闭上眼，整个人都沉浸在了肤浅而原始的肉欲之中。_

_就和之前的无数次一样。_

70.

 

Steve在一个黄昏醒了过来。

半个月里无数次的急救，好在有惊无险。

Rogers倚在门边，Bucky则望着床上的那个人。

“醒来时我还以为自己已经去了天堂，可天堂里不会有他，也不会有这些乱七八糟的管子。”那人冲着他笑，眼睛又瞟了瞟站在门边的Rogers，显然意有所指。

身体先大脑一步做出了反应，下一秒Steve的脑袋已经磕在了床板上，而Bucky正攥着他病号服的领子，身体发抖。

“……你更辣了，Babe，”尽管如此，Steve也只是惊愕了一瞬间，就又露出那副戏谑的笑，“不再是我那个听话的小……”

即将脱口而出的名词止于一个拥抱。

是的，一个拥抱。

Bucky紧紧地拥着他，又小心地避开了他左胸上几乎就要愈合的伤口，把头埋在他右侧的肩窝里。

那里是消毒水的味道，就像是医院里别的东西一样，生硬的，冷漠的，让人怎么也不会忘却的味道。

“……闭嘴……”Bucky吸了吸鼻子，好像有什么液体正从眼睛里灌进鼻腔，“你该下地狱……”

“是的，是的……”那男人不再巧舌如簧，只是答应着，手搭在Bucky的腰上，像是收起了爪子的豹。

“你差点就死了……差点就下地狱了……”Bucky闷闷地说，他不再负隅顽抗似的去忍住泪水了，那不听话的液体已经弄湿了Steve的衣服，索性任它流淌。

“我以为那是你想要的，Bucky……”Steve的声音是他从没听过的语调，不再是那么的强势，反倒是有些低沉，“那样你就可以和你的Steve……”

Steve没再说下去，Bucky听见远去的脚步声，他抬起头，发现门口已经没有了Rogers的影子。

“你要离开吗？去找他。”Steve苦笑着，收回了环在Bucky腰上的手，落日的光芒柔和了他的脸部轮廓，“就和之前一样。”

他想说不，不是的，可他知道否认只是自欺欺人，他想要追出去，想要抓住Rogers的手，拥抱他，告诉他不要离开。

他多想把自己撕扯成两半，一半是冬日战士，一半是Bucky Barnes。

一半交予Steve，一半交予Rogers。

可他没有办法，无论冬日战士，抑或Bucky Barnes，他们只是一个人，他们都是他。

破碎的，不完整的他。

“我没法选择……”Bucky垂着脑袋，他从没觉得脑袋如此之沉过，“我没法割舍任何一个，你或是他……”

“我本以为我可以，可是……你们都是Steve……”Bucky断断续续地说，不愿抬头。

他本以为不会得到Steve的任何回答，他也没有期待得到Steve的任何回答。因为那男人是那样的霸道啊，不愿与任何人分享他的存在，也从不给他任何选择的机会。每一丝关乎Steve的记忆都带着复杂的疼痛。

“我知道。”

Bucky猛地抬起头，他不敢相信自己听见了什么。

“我知道。”

面前的男人又重复道。

这话足够Bucky再次拥抱他了。

 

_71._

_Steve总问他，他与Rogers有什么不同。_

_Bucky不愿回答，抑或他没法回答。_

_他贪恋Steve给予他的疼痛，贪恋Steve偶尔的给予他的温暖，可他仍想要Rogers的怀抱，和遗失在记忆里的那抹温柔的蓝。_

_他是那么的贪心，于是总在Steve问他时逃避，一个劲的摇头。_

_那并非拒绝，他难以拒绝Steve给予他的任何东西，那只是逃避。_

_他想告诉他，他并不是他的男孩，他也不会把他当作他的男孩，他更不需要成为他的男孩。_

_他就是他，他是Steve，无可取代的存在。_

_可是他不能，那听上去更像是贪心的背叛或是编造的谎言。_

_而Steve却是那么的患得患失，控制着他的每一丝生理的冲动，他不得不做出回答，又无法安慰因为他的回答而眼神绝望的Steve。_

_他花了很久才理清这段复杂得过分的感情，一次次被清洗的记忆逐渐在长时间的清醒中恢复，点点滴滴的记忆像海水般没过他的脚踝，他的腰，他的颈，他的口鼻。_

_那些东西灌进他的脑子，不论他是否愿意，从他的破碎的缝隙间涌进，将那些黑色的缝撑开又填满，饱涨得让他几乎疼痛。_

_他逐渐觉得窒息，他想起的不仅仅是与Rogers的过往，也想起与Steve的回忆。_

_和他一起勾肩搭背的Rogers，一起躲藏在掩护的土坡后面的Rogers，冲着他微笑，揽着他的肩，喊他“Buck”的Rogers……_

_跪在椅子上与他十指相扣的Steve，因为伤口的疼痛露出脆弱的神情的Steve，黑夜里不断撞进他身体里的Steve……_

_他执着的寻找着Rogers，Rogers也在找寻着他，他们就像是天生就会互相吸引的两块磁铁，没有缝隙地贴在一起。_

_是的，是的，可他从没想要Steve替代他的Rogers。_

_他们不同，截然不同。_

_可他是那么的贪心，他没法割舍任何一个。_

_他恨自己的贪心，恨自己的无能，恨自己把一切都搞砸了。_

_他不住地自责，他甚至没有信心将一切都处理好。_

_可Steve和Rogers会给他救赎。_

_他们总会给他救赎。_

72.

 

Bucky陷在Rogers的沙发里发呆，短暂的放空会让他因为过度紧张而疼痛的大脑好受些。

他注意到Rogers的视线，便抬起头迎上，毫不意外的看见Rogers如他记忆里的那个男孩那样皱着眉头。

不，Rogers就是他的男孩儿啊，曾经小小地缩在被子里，因为高烧紧闭着双眼，睡得极不安稳，仍旧不忘在睡梦里拧着眉，嘟哝着“Bucky，Bucky”，就好像在埋怨他似的。

他又想抚平他眉间的皱褶了，就像曾经那样，或许再借着试试体温的名义吻吻他的额头，无论那额头的高热是否会让他心中那簇火燃得更旺。

Steve已经痊愈，加入了SHEILD的工作。

“他很快就会回来，不用担心，”Rogers伸出左手，覆上他的右手，并未握紧，仅是轻轻握了下，“他很好，正在和SHEILD的人一起商讨事情。”

不一样，完全不一样。

Steve总喜欢把手指塞进他的指缝里，与他十指相扣，紧紧地攥着他，力气大得他几乎都能感觉到骨骼被挤压的疼痛，可Rogers只是这样覆着他的手，将那暖融融的温度从手心传递给他，就像是温柔笼罩着人们的日光。

Bucky点了点头，不知从哪里开口。

他习惯了寡言，习惯了承受，Hydra没给过他拒绝的权利，Steve也没有。

前者掌管着他的记忆，将他视作不会说话的武器，而后者……他只是本能的想要服从于他。

“他……”喉咙的刺痛并没让Bucky感到意外，这疼痛太熟悉了，“我……”没法失去他。

说不出口，单词似乎同时离他而去，他低下了头。

“我知道。”短短的句子听上去就像是救赎。

他知道。

对啊，他当然知道，那日的场景是那么的历历在目，Bucky甚至可以想象得出Rogers那悲伤的眼神。

“我可能……不再是……你一直想要找到的那个人……”他说的缓慢而小心翼翼，就像是将一个个字母缝合成了一个个单词，再拼拼凑凑成了句子。

“不，不是的。”Rogers摇着头，那原本覆着他的手握紧了，将他的右手贴在了胸前，Bucky甚至能感受到那手掌下的心跳，平稳，有力。

“你一直是你，Bucky，无论是怎么模样。”

Bucky又一次见到那皱着眉头的微笑了，就和他脑中那些被勉强粘合起的记忆片段里一样。

“破碎的，粉身碎骨的，都没有关系。”

“只要那是完整的你。”

他想要亲吻他，迫切的想，而他也确实这么做了，Rogers在一瞬间的惊愕过后便回应了他。

他想要这样做太久了，他们吻得找不到一丝缝隙，就好像是他们本来就是连接在一起的样子。

“Steve……”他喊他的名字，从一个窒息的深吻中脱离，剧烈地喘息，“干我……”

Rogers没有拒绝他，他拥着他的腰，手深入他的裤子里，滑进他的臀缝，探进那个干涩的入口。

“你很干。”Rogers的话让他羞耻，他摇着头，咬着下唇。

而后他听见开门声——Steve回来了。

 

_73._

_他喜欢被Steve操干，很喜欢。_

_Bucky没承认过，但他欺骗不了自己，肤浅的肉欲让他沉溺，让他无法自拔。_

_有时候他甚至会觉得那东西撞得他就要魂飞魄散，就要撬开地狱的门，坠入其中化作一具孤魂野鬼，再也见不到Rogers。_

_可他从没想过会在Rogers面前与Steve做爱。_

_那灯光太明亮了，地狱不该是那样的。_

_他赤裸着，坐在Steve胯间，没人绑着他的手，他只是背贴着Steve身上的布料，任那男人粗暴地在他体内进进出出。_

_他湿的彻底，他从没这么湿过。_

_Rogers就在他的眼前，因为药物和大量的失血睡得极不安稳，就像他记忆里的那个因为高烧昏迷还皱着眉头的小男孩一样，他们本就是一个人啊。_

_他觉得羞耻，可羞耻并不是扑灭欲望之火的干冰，反倒是那助涨火势的干柴。_

_他比往常都要兴奋，体内的性器好好地将他填满了。他的眼泪水不听话的溢出眼眶，涌进鼻腔，让他在呜咽之余不得不吸着鼻子，那液体几乎要把他呛到了。_

_他看见Rogers的睫毛颤动了下，他们离得足够近了，狙击手的视力又该死的好的惊人。_

_“他醒了。”_

_是的，是的，那蓝眼睛就这样望着他了。_

_他的心脏猛地一沉，就像是巨石沉入蓝色的汪洋，激起一阵水花，带着一长串气泡，沉入漆黑的海底，被水压压扁。_

_他记得那眼神，惊愕，愤怒，甚至还有一些……失望。_

_他在哪里见过这眼神，可是在哪里呢，他记不清了。_

_隐约想起那大概是有嘈杂的人群，昏黄的电灯，浮着泡沫的啤酒，还有……还有金发蓝眼的姑娘。_

_可他记忆的眼神比这要温和的多，Rogers一定对他失望透顶了吧。_

_Rogers唤他的名字，Bucky，Bucky，嘶哑低沉，却又急迫。_

_他低低地喊他，Steve。_

_而身后的男人却猛地抽出，又用力顶了进来，那力气大得像是要把他弄坏，让他无暇再说些别的。_

_他也不知道该说些别的什么。_

_但他依然想要Rogers，于是他根本没能拒绝Steve的话。_

_他几乎是虔诚地将Rogers的性器吞进了嘴里，收敛了尖锐的牙齿，用最柔软的部分碰触那已经硬起来的东西。_

_那太熟悉了，他想要那太久了。_

_Bucky尝到苦涩而有些腥膻的味道，那是Rogers的前液的味道，于是他反倒觉得甘之若醴。_

_他舔过那柱状物上的每一道沟壑，让那巨大的头部抵着他的喉咙深处，将那东西全部地吞进了口腔。_

_这种全然的进入让他兴奋，他顾不得生理性的反胃急切的吞吐起来，将那些液体通通吞进了胃里，而后他听见Rogers的嘶吼。_

_这嘶吼再熟悉不过。_

_他取悦了他。_

_这一认知让Bucky扭曲地兴奋，后脑勺都在发麻，他甚至都能触碰到Rogers勃勃的脉搏，感受到Rogers的血液在血管里不停地流动。_

_Steve再也没扯着他的头发了，只是不停地捣弄着他，一下又一下的。_

_没人说话，他只能听见羞耻的水声，和着轻微的耳鸣，明晃晃的灯光看上去竟然也有些闪烁了，可他知道那是幻觉。_

_那蓝色的眼睛里已经全然是欲望了，与那眼睛直视让他感到羞耻，可他舍不得别开视线。_

_他就要射了，欲望已经涨满了他的大脑，就要喷发。_

_他吐出了口中的性器，亲吻着头部，抬眼望着Rogers。_

_他不确定Rogers是否会射在他的嘴里，因为他是那么的卑微啊，他早就让他失望了，他不再是他的Bucky哥哥，不再是那个高大的能够保护他的人，他是无法暴露在阳光下的冬日战士，可他依然希望Rogers还是他的男孩。_

_Rogers射的又多又浓，有些落进了他的口腔，有些落在他的面颊上，甚至他的鼻尖上还粘着一滴，那一滴液体顺着人中滑落，他近乎是虔诚地将那东西卷进了嘴里，舌尖在唇周留下水渍，微微发痒。_

_而后Steve射在他的身体里，就和以前无数次一样。_

74.

 

Rogers的指尖埋入他的后穴里，随着那钥匙在锁孔中转动的嗦嗦声。

Bucky感到一瞬间的刺痛，并不强烈，只是隔靴搔痒似的浅浅的痛，他能感受到那修剪的平整的指甲戳在他的肠壁上，而那肠壁很快就熟稔地接纳了它，变得松软而放松。

“他回来了，你还要继续吗？”Rogers在他耳边浅浅地呼着热气，他敏感的缩起了脖子。

可塞在他体内的那根手指可一点也没有停下的意思，那根手指执拗地开拓着他，弯曲着进的更深。

于是Bucky羞耻地点着头，把脑袋埋在Rogers的肩窝里，他的脸一定红透了，他甚至都能感觉到那火烧似的滚烫了。

而后Rogers把那原本埋在他体内的手指塞进了他的嘴里，后穴的空虚让他有些小小的不安，可他不需要任何提醒就大张着嘴巴将那粗长的手指吞了进去，不管那手指如何压着他的舌根，恶作剧地剐蹭过他的口腔黏膜，又像性器似的抽插着。

“嘶……”Bucky用牙齿轻轻啃咬着嘴里的指头，于是便听见Rogers倒抽了一口气。

他在隐忍——Bucky几乎是立刻就明白了——可他马上就要忍不住了。

Rogers抽出了手指，Bucky眯着眼看着那泛着水光的手指，舔了舔嘴唇，毫不意外地看见Rogers拧紧了眉头。

“Bucky？”他听见背后传来一声他在熟悉不过的声音，Steve进来了。

 

_75._

_Bucky没想过自己究竟是用什么样的心态敲开Rogers的门，明明他还不确定Rogers是否会接纳他。_

_可他就是去了，义无返顾的，在夏季暴风雨的夜，带着一身潮湿而闷热的水汽，无所畏惧的站在了那扇门口。_

_他紧张极了，紧张的都攥紧了拳头，左手发出细小的金属碰撞声，他想让自己不要紧张，他很安全，这没什么，没人会伤害他，没人会责怪他。通常Hydra会给他打一针不知名的药物消除他这种毫无必要的紧张，但是，现在他再也不会接触到那些药物了。_

_他甚至都不太习惯敲门，拜托，没人教过刺客敲门，他们只被教授过如何迅速的破门而入。_

_好在Rogers没让他等待太久。_

_他给Rogers口交，又一次的。他看见Rogers皱着的眉，还有眼底深深的矛盾和欲望。_

_他甚至看见那突如其来的闪电，映在Rogers的瞳孔里，像是对他的审判。_

_他罪孽深重，他牵着Rogers的手，将他拽下万丈深渊，让他在欲望的漩涡里万劫不复。_

_他迷茫，他没有时间思考这一切的行径是否是正确或是错误，抑或被冠以爱之名的事情从来就没有对错之分。_

_谁也没给他时间，谁也没有。Hydra总是拼了命地把时间留滞住，让他不停地被冻起来，陷入休眠，以保存他那被视作武器的生命。他总是马不停蹄地奔走，在记忆的大迷宫里好不容易捡起了几片斑斓的碎片，就要凑成个完整的模样，刚刚欣喜的像是个捡到了美丽贝壳的孩童，就又被可恶的人劈头盖脸的从手中夺走了记忆，无情的打碎。_

_可他只是想要这么做，无论被打碎了多少次，他都想要Rogers，于是他也确实这么做了。_

_Rogers的东西撑得他口腔发麻，明明并不是舒适的感受，可他就是想要。_

_但Rogers不愿操他，他告诉他，他是被逼迫的，他并不真的想要。_

_不，不是这样，他想要，谁也没有逼迫他，谁也没有再给他洗脑。可他只能拼命摇着头，泪流满面的乞求着Rogers。_

_那一声拒绝足以成为压断他理智的最后一根稻草。_

_他哭着喊他，Steve，Steve，Please。_

_他总算看到Rogers的眼神松动了，一切都崩塌了，无声地崩塌了，如他所愿的。_

_Rogers用力地操着他，那力道几乎都可以称之为粗暴了。更何况Rogers还在他的耳边不停地说着，告诉他，他早就想对他这么做了。_

_他早就想对他这么做了。_

_Bucky觉得头痛，并非只是因为过分强烈的欲望，更因为那些因为Rogers的话而不断涌进大脑的记忆。_

_那种被淹没的感觉又一次到来了。不是海水涨潮淹过沙滩，漫过郁金香花田，没过彩色的风车，那意象太美了，那种感觉更近似于海啸，排山倒海地铺面而来，几层楼高的巨浪让人无处遁逃，只能被吞没。_

_他想起来了，他对Rogers的渴望不再是一种埋在他四肢百骸里的感觉了，那变得有了实体，他想要他，从七十年前，他们还是布鲁克林的两个孩子起。_

_那些有的没的画面，无关紧要的话语，争先恐后地挤进他的大脑，钻进他的每一道裂痕。_

_“Punk.”_

_“Jerk.”_

_“I'm with you till the end of the line.”_

_……_

_他就要魂飞魄散，他已经只剩一具破碎的灵魂了。_

_可他不能消失，他还想要握住他们的手，Rogers的手，还有Steve的手。_

_他求Rogers射在他的体内，求他满足他。_

_Bucky知道Rogers不会再拒绝他了，他也确实得到了，那精液将他灌得满满的，让他呜咽着也把自己的胯间弄得一团糟。_

_他的意识并没有立刻抽离，他把脸埋在Rogers的肩窝里，想起Steve，想起那个和Rogers有同样面容的男子。_

_没人告诉他Steve将何去何从，可他不想他死，于是他乞求Rogers，求他不要杀死他。_

_黑暗来得那样的快，以至于Bucky没能等到Rogers的回答，就陷入了其中。_

76.

 

看见Steve张扬着怒气的脸时，Rogers刚扒下他的裤子，他整个人都挂在了Rogers的身上，像是只树懒，而Rogers那刚刚被舔湿的手指正塞在他的屁股里。

羞耻已经没有什么必要，因为他看见Steve笑了，那笑容Bucky再熟悉不过，他知道如果现在停下来，他就什么也得不到。

“Steve……”他轻轻地说，刻意放慢了语速，让牙齿磕在下嘴唇上，停留了一秒。

Rogers的手指狠狠的碾过他体内那处敏感点，让Bucky猛地瞪大了眼，险些咬破自己的嘴唇。

“你总是给我惊喜。”Steve走近他，钳住他的下巴，大拇指轻轻碾过那道敏感的沟。

Bucky不得不抬起眼看着他，微微点了点头，又直起腰，让屁股里那根手指进的更深。

然而Steve却放开了钳着他的手，坐在了另一边的沙发上，撑着脸看着他，那蓝色的眼睛幽暗又深邃，Bucky几乎辨不清其中的情绪。

“就这样让他看着吗？”Rogers贴着他的耳朵说。

Rogers的三根手指正在他的后穴里不断地搅动着，他几乎可以感觉到那些混杂着他的口水和肠液的湿滑液体顺着内壁向下溢出了。

他那么湿，湿的就好像是那天一样。

“……我可以了……”Bucky几乎要不会呼吸了，他兴奋地浑身都在颤抖，整个人都陷进了Rogers的怀里，“进来，Steve……”

而Rogers马上满足了他，那根东西一寸寸地进入了他的身体，这过程缓慢地让Bucky情不自禁的咬住嘴唇，仿佛一松口就会破口而出一声不知廉耻的呻吟。

那阴茎总算完完整整地埋了进去，将他的体内塞得满满当当，又在Bucky想要松一口气时动了起来。

他感觉不到疼痛，反倒觉得满足，那根东西抵着他的深处，滑过他最爱的那一点，之后慢慢地拔出，又目的明确地地操干进来，他被这凌迟似的抽插弄得硬的发痛，胯下的性器戳着Rogers的T恤，留下一小块湿润的水迹。

“Bucky，他在看着你，”Rogers的说话声依然是温柔的，与他那又急又狠的抽插完全不同，“回过头看看。”

他就像被蛊惑似的回过头，看见那双蓝中泛着绿的眼睛定定地望着他。

那眼睛足够他沉溺。

 

_77._

_Bucky想问Rogers，他是否值得他为他做那么多。_

_他的朋友的反对，责怪，甚至是对他的鄙夷，他看在眼里。Rogers本不需要为他做那么多。_

_他能想象出Rogers的回答，那一定是肯定的回答，他会告诉他，没关系，你值得这一切。_

_内疚，自责，混乱到几乎要爆裂的情绪在Bucky的脑子里搅成一团。_

_Steve的自残，Rogers的痛苦，因为他而生的一切。_

_他应当被谴责，应当替他们承受一切的痛。可他无力又卑微，破碎又不完整，他们对他说我爱你，他甚至怀疑自己是否配得上这份爱。_

_他是个逃兵，是个懦夫，是个贪婪的人。_

_可他爱他们，他愿意吧一切都交予他们。_

_不惜生命，不惜一切。_

78.

 

“你知道吗，Bucky，”Steve抚摸着他鼓胀的脸颊，戳弄着他的唇，笑着说，“这就像在看一面镜子，或是看自己的录像带，当我看着你和他做爱时。”

他们终于还是三个人乱糟糟的搞在了一起，Bucky趴跪在沙发上，含着Steve的性器，屁股里塞着Rogers的阴茎。

他已经是完全的赤裸着的了，身上套着的衣服早就不知道去了哪里，那男人甚至还毫不留情的拧着他的乳头，让他险些咬下嘴里的东西。

“可那明显不是我，我会更粗暴一点……”Steve说，Bucky能听出其中明显的得意。

“温柔些，Steve，他值得这些。”Rogers的声音从背后传来，而那根正在他体内捣弄的阴茎却动作得凶狠，大约并不能称得上温柔。

“我会把他绑起来，用随便什么绳子，束住他的双手……”Steve覆上Bucky那正搭在他大腿上的手，“他喜欢那样，喜欢被绑起来，喜欢被束缚，喜欢被留下印记……”

“是吗，Bucky？”Rogers问，那语气几乎可以说是真诚了，纯洁的好像真的就是个求知者似的，可那求知者的手指正在他的会阴处不断地搔刮呢。

这太过分了，这两个男人。Bucky想要回过头，看看Rogers脸上的表情，可他的嘴里被塞得满满的，动弹不得，他几乎可以想象Rogers那副苦恼又认真的深情，老天啊，可他真的喜欢那样。

被绑起来，被束缚，被留下印记，这些幻想让Bucky更硬了。

但他回答不了，他什么也说不了，他的鼻子埋在Steve的胯间，那金色的毛发戳在他的鼻头上，他只能卖力地挪动舌头，舔着他敏感的沟，让这个口无遮拦的男人因为欲望而收敛一些。

那性器猛地顶进了他的喉咙，Bucky发誓他永远也没办法习惯这种难受的干呕，可Steve总喜欢这样，他甚至尝到了一点血腥味，那大概是他自己的嘴唇因为过分的撑大破了皮。

“想要射吗，Bucky？”Rogers扶住了他的阴茎，另一只手牢牢地握着他的腰，甚至还时不时地用手指划过他敏感的腰窝。

他想要点头，他焦急地想要释放，想要被他们满足，可Steve却钳住了他的下巴，强迫他抬头。

他的眼前已经是雾蒙蒙一片了，眼眶中早就汇聚了眼泪，有些已经不听话地滑落了下来，他已经不需要刻意忍耐眼泪了，再也不需要了。

“想念你的环吗，Bucky，我知道你还留着它。”而Steve总有办法让他想起一些痛苦又充溢着快感的回忆，他几乎在听到那个词的一瞬间就收紧了屁股了。

“嘶，Bucky！”Rogers显然被他的收紧弄得忍不住抽气，那扶着他阴茎的手也扼住了根部。

如果Bucky能说话的话，他一定会脱口而出一句脏话，操……他被弄得就要发疯，而他们还这样的冷静，这认知让他羞耻又难耐。

他呜咽出声，拼命点着头，将嘴里那根硬热的性器吐出一些又吞的更深，又扭着腰迎合着屁股里的那根东西。

他们没再让他等待，他已经等待的太久了。

他射的几乎脱力，不得不努力着刻意大张着嘴巴才能不让牙齿因为过分的激动而磕到嘴里的阴茎，他不想因为兴奋而伤害他们中的任何一个人。

精液一定弄脏了沙发，但他顾不得那么多了。

他甚至都没来得享受高潮后片刻的失神，Rogers狠狠地操着他的屁股，两只手扒开他的腿部，将他的腿分的更开，摆成一个更容易被操干的姿势。

Steve就要射了，他能感觉到，那性器在他的嘴里突突地跳动，于是他将那性器吞的更深，生理性的干呕已经微不足道了，那不断渗出的液体让他不住地吞咽。

他们没折磨他太久，他们都太兴奋了。

Steve射在了他的嘴里，那精液又浓又多，有些溢出了口腔，但最终都被他舔进了嘴巴里。Rogers的精液冲刷着他的肠壁，他不得不收紧屁股才让那些液体不至于滑落。

他们从他的身体里抽了出来，这让他感到一阵失望，因为短暂的空虚而空落落的，可他们并没让他空虚太久，Rogers的性器塞进了他的嘴巴，而Steve则操进了他湿滑的屁股。

“也许……你可以吞进去两根……”Bucky感到Steve试图用手指撑开他已经被性器塞得满满的小洞，他又惊又恐，生怕他将手指塞进去，那样他一定会坏掉，一定会。

“Steve。”Rogers的声音听上去就像是警告，Bucky几乎就要感谢他了。

“别紧张，Bucky……”Steve的声音听上去有些遗憾，“不是今天。”

Bucky想不了更多了，过量的快感让他无暇思考，他再也感受不到心中揪紧了似的疼痛，有的只是满足，Steve和Rogers给予的满足。

他们做了很久，久到Bucky几乎想不起来最后他们究竟把沙发弄成什么样狼狈的模样。

他也许是晕过去了，又也许只是短暂的失去了一小会儿的意识。

他听见他们的说话声，那其中有他的名字，他不愿再去分辨他们提出了什么要求，他只是一个劲的点头。

因为他知道，他们再也不会离开他了。

永远。

 

_79._

_破碎，Bucky一度以为这是对他来说最为恰当的形容词。_

_他不完整，他的记忆，他的身体，他的灵魂，都是如此。_

_而现在，那种梦魇般的撕扯，噩梦中的淹没，都不复存在了。_

_他不需要再将自己分为两半，一半是黑，一半是白。_

_因为黑白本是相伴相生，就像他的灵与肉，灵依着肉而生，肉脱开灵则亡。_

_Steve是夜的黑，Rogers是昼的白。_

_而他选择在这黑与白双生的世界里沉溺，永不回头。_

80.

 

后来……

 

Bucky常想，他们三个究竟是如何被拴在了一起的。

Steve加入了复仇者们，他也是。

Rogers依然是他们的领导，而Steve也常提出些建议。

至于Hydra，Steve提供了足够多的情报，SHEILD不得不加班加点才能挨个清除Hydra那数目繁多的据点。Hydra显然没有预料到Steve的倒戈，兵败如山倒。

他们一起出任务，一起出生入死，一起走遍世界的每一个角落。

Steve还是那么的狠戾而狡猾，黑色制服上常常沾满了干涸的血迹，所经之处哀鸿遍野。Rogers对此不置可否，他有自己坚守的东西，宽恕，同情，包容，他冷静地布置着任务，又成功地完成它们，和以前一样。

他们有过争吵，关于任务，训练，屋子，沙发，床，以及一切鸡毛蒜皮的东西，当然更多的还是关于Bucky。

两个男人仿佛商量好了似的，不再在明面上争夺他的所有权，却还在背地里较着劲。

Bucky依然常常睡不安稳，噩梦偶尔还是会困扰着他，可每当他从尖叫中醒来，他总能被圈进一个怀抱中，另一人则握着他的手，将热量暖暖地热烈从指间传递给他。

他有时也会望着那两枚被放在墙角的盾牌微微失神，大脑放空，想着些曾经荒唐的事情。

他犯过那样多，那样不可挽回的错误，可用Rogers的话来说，那并非不可饶恕。

是的，是的，Rogers和Steve就是他的救赎。

一直都是。

哦，当然，他们也总是黏糊糊地搅在一起，疯狂地做爱，做到屋子里的每一个角落都沾染着淫欲的味道，做到他们三个人都大口地喘着气，汗流浃背却还依然腻歪在一起。

这段感情漫长而错综复杂，甚至夹杂着无数的眼泪和痛楚，可Bucky愿意相信这就是归宿。

没人再把他关进冷冻仓，强迫时间停滞，也没人给他再给他洗脑，让他的脑子变得一团糟。

有的只是他和他和他。

路很长，所以他们决定慢慢走。

 

-FIN-

 

**感谢阅读。**


End file.
